The Other Twice Blessed
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: What if Chris lied to the Halliwells about who he is? Chris is not the son of Piper and Leo, but that doesn't mean he's not a Halliwell.  Who are Chris' parents?  Will the sisters find out?  And what's this about him being twice blessed as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.**

**The Other Twice Blessed**

**A/N: This story takes place after 'Hyde School Reunion', but before 'Spin City', so Leo does not know that Chris is his 'son'.**

Chris orbed into kitchen of the Manor. Piper had just called him. "Hey. What's up? Was there an attack?"

"Hey, sweetie. No, I just thought you'd like some breakfast. I thought we could talk later," Piper said smiling.

Chris cringed. He didn't want to talk to Piper. He didn't want to be around her. She was great and everything, well, as far as he knew. She'd died when he was so young that he barely remembered her.

Chris had lied to his grandfather when he told him when Piper died. Actually most of that conversation was a lie. First of all, Piper didn't die when he was fourteen. She died when he was about seven or eight. And that wasn't the reason he had been avoiding her. He was avoiding her because he felt like a horrible son.

Contrary to what he'd told Piper and the others, she was not his mother, nor was Leo his father. There were of course having a child, but it was not him. It was his cousin Melinda. And every time he called Piper 'Mom' or even heard her call him her son, he felt like he was betraying his mother. He was definitely betraying his father by allowing anyone to believe that bastard, Leo was his father. Leo was a horrible father in the future. Chris' own father and his uncles were more fathers to his kids than Leo was.

Chris actually wondered when exactly Leo had become suck a deadbeat. He certainly wasn't like that now. He was always loving and attentive to Wyatt. It was a shame that that was going to change.

"So what do you say, Chris? Breakfast?" Piper asked as she held out a plate with Eggs, Bacon, and sausage.

Chris knew he could probably get out of it by saying he was hunting demons, but honestly, he loved Piper's cooking. He didn't remember much of her from when he was a kid, but he remembered that she was the best cook. Definitely better than his own mother. Him and his dad used to joke about how with all the things his mom was good at, cooking wasn't one of them.

Chris took the plate and sat down. "Thanks."

"Wow, victory. I figured you going to say something about demon hunting," Piper said.

"Even I'll take a break for your cooking," Chris said as he started cooking.

"So I cook good in the future, huh? When do I stop cooking good?" Piper asked subtly.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Nice try. But anyway, you are a great cook."

"Well, I kinda have to be. I don't know if you've noticed, but Paige and Phoebe can't cook to save their lives," Piper joked.

Chris laughed. It was true. He remembered one day in the future when they did cook. He was about ten or eleven. They decided that if they cooked together that they could make an edible meal. Unfortunately, two bad cooks did not make a good one. All it did was cause a fire that his dad had to put out. From that day forward, they weren't even allowed in the kitchen unsupervised.

"What about you, Chris? Do you cook?" Piper asked. She was hoping that her son had picked up her skill.

"Yeah, my dad taught me," Chris said without thinking.

"Leo taught you?" Piper asked.

_'Crap! Why did I say that? This is what happens when you let your guard down, Chris!' _he scolded himself. "Yeah. He wasn't great at it, but he taught me what he knew.

"So I guess 'the event' happens before I can teach you," Piper said sadly.

Chris reluctantly nodded. He really had no choice but to admit it. He'd already made the slip up. Now all he could do was do damage control and hope that he didn't spill too much.

"I thought you and Leo weren't close," Piper said. He'd never come out and said that he resented Leo, but it was obvious in the way he spoke about him. That was when he spoke about Leo at all, which wasn't often.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "He had his moments I guess." He supposed that much was true. Leo wasn't always a deadbeat. He did show up once in a while for his kids, and he usually showed up when one of them needed him to heal them, which wasn't often because there were three other whitelighters in the family capable and willing to heal. The one time he was needed though was the one time he didn't come. And for that, Chris would never forgive him.

Chris forced himself to shake those thoughts off. He couldn't think about that now. All it did was make him want to kill both Leo and Wyatt. Wyatt for being the cause and Leo for not coming when called.

"And what was he like the rest of the time?" Piper asked. She knew she was pushing, but she wanted to know what Leo had done to push their son away like this. Leo couldn't be that bad could he. He was great with Wyatt. What would prevent him with having that same relationship with Chris?

"I can't tell you that. Look, I gotta go," Chris said as he stood up. It was time to end this conversation. He would not be pushed into liking a man he clearly didn't, especially when that man was not even his father. He had a father, a good one. He might have to pretend Leo was his father for the sisters' benefit, but he would be damned if he had to pretend he liked him.

"No, don't go. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to push you. We can drop it," Piper said, sensing that she had pushed him too far.

"No, I have to go anyway. I came here for a reason. I need to keep looking for the demon that's after Wyatt," Chris said. He then orbed out without giving Piper the chance to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was extremely irritated as he sifted through the Book of Shadows. The sisters were all out, leaving him to watch Wyatt, something he really didn't want to do. He didn't have anything against babies. He actually liked kids. It was Wyatt he hated. It was the kid that would grow up to ruin his life.

Chris knew it was wrong to take out his anger on the one-year-old version of his cousin. He could even hear both his parents in his head telling him exactly that. But he couldn't help it. Wyatt had taken everything from him. He'd destroyed everything he had, leaving him with just his father, and even that Wyatt had tried to take. So that was all Chris saw when he looked at his cousin. The monster that slaughtered his family.

Chris was pulled through his thoughts by the sound of the door. "Anybody home?" came Phoebe's voice.

"Up here!" Chris called as continued flipping through the book using telekinesis. He could practically hear his mom scolding him for doing it. She was a stickler for personal gain.

Phoebe walked into the attic a second later. "Hey. Where is everybody?"

Paige is at one of her temp jobs and Pi... Mom is at a doctor's appointment," Chris said. He cringed at having to call Piper mom. It pained him more than anything ever had. Piper was great and all, but that title didn't belong to her. He knew that if he didn't give it to her though, the others would be suspicious. It was better this way. It was the only way the sisters would trust him.

"Piper had a doctor's appointment? Why didn't she tell me? I would've gone with her," Phoebe said.

"That's probably why she didn't tell you," Chris said. From the time he'd Spent around Piper, he'd learned that she did not like being fussed over.

"Well, why didn't you go with her?" Phoebe asked.

"Because that would've been majorly weird," Chris said. It really would have been. Everyone would've assumed he was her husband when he was really her nephew. It would've been really creepy.

Phoebe laughed. "Yeah, seeing yourself on a sonogram does seem kinda weird."

Chris nodded and continued to flip the pages using his powers.

"You know, it only takes like two extra seconds to flip the page, and if Piper saw you do that, she'd go nuts," Phoebe said.

"It's a good thing she's not here then, isn't it?" Chris said with a smirk on his face.

"You know, I've only ever seen you use telekinesis. Is that your only power?" Phoebe asked.

"No," Chris said chuckling. That was definitely not his only power. He was just as powerful as Wyatt was. It came with being Twice Blessed.

"What are your other powers? And don't say anything about future consequences," Phoebe warned.

Chris thought for a minute. He supposed it wouldn't do any harm to tell her some of his powers. He doubted he'd be giving anything away, and it might keep the sisters off his back about keeping secrets for a while. "Well, I have Piper's power to freeze, astral projection, telepathy, levita-"

"Whoa, hold on. You can hear our thoughts?" Phoebe asked in shock and horror. She liked keeping her thoughts to herself. She still remembered that time that Piper and Prue had cast a spell to hear others' thoughts. That was not fun for her.

"Yeah, but I can control. I can turn it on and off. I only listen to people when it's necessary," Chris said.

"Oh, okay, go on. I think you were saying something about levitation. That's my power," Phoebe said smiling.

"Yeah. I got powers from all of you actually. And of course I can orb and sense," Chris said. He had a lot more than that, but that was what he felt comfortable telling.

"That's quite a list. But how come you can't heal?"

"Paige can't either," Chris reminded her.

"Yeah, but Paige has only had her powers a couple of years. You've always had your whole life," Phoebe said.

"True. I guess my witch side was just more dominant than my whitelighter side. And honestly, most of the time it didn't bother me. We had enough whitelighters in the family that it wasn't really necessary." _'Until it was,'_ Chris added to himself. There was that one fateful time when being able to heal would've been useful. He could've saved his mother if he'd been able to heal.

Phoebe noticed that Chris' face had darkened considerably. "Chris, are you okay?"

Chris quickly slipped his unreadable mask back on. "Yeah, I'm fine.

Phoebe was about to question him further when she heard Piper's voice from downstairs. "Chris!"

Chris and Phoebe immediately headed downstairs. They found Piper in the entrance hall. "Piper, is everything okay? Is it the baby?"

Piper held up her sonogram for Chris. "Care to explain this?"

"Aww. Look, Chris. It's your first picture," Phoebe gushed as she took the photo from her sister.

"Not according to my doctor it's not. According to him, I'm having a girl," Piper said.

Chris mentally cursed. Why hadn't he thought about that? Of course the doctor would be able to tell that Piper was having a girl. What the hell was he going to do now? They would never believe him. First of all, they wouldn't believe anything he had to say after this lie, but besides that, they wouldn't have believed him anyway. Hell, he wouldn't believe him if he didn't know it for a fact.

"That's impossible. We know it's a boy. He's standing right there," Phoebe said as she glanced at Chris.

"Tell that to the doctor," Piper said irritably.

"Hang on a second. I think I heard this story. your doctor did tell you I was a girl in my future too. You all got a big surprise when I was born," Chris lied.

"Again? We did it again? It wasn't bad enough with Wyatt?" Phoebe asked. They'd believed Wyatt was a girl too. That was of course because Piper had seen herself in the future with a little girl. That had obviously changed.

"But how? How could the doctor not know you're a boy?" Piper asked.

"Well, those pictures are blurry, right? He probably just made a mistake. It happens," Chris said. He smiled inwardly with triumph when he saw the looks of belief on the sisters' faces. He always had been a good liar, a trait he picked up from his father. His dad had been a good liar too. He almost had to be. The man had been a cop when he was a liar. Lying kinda came with the job description.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Piper said.

"Alright, well, I gotta go. Wyatt's asleep upstairs and I have things to do. Bye," Chris said before orbing out.

"Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe asked. Her sister had a weird look on her face.

"Yeah, it's just..."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"You know I love Chris, right?" Piper asked. She wanted that fact known before she went on.

"Of course you do. He's your son," Phoebe said.

"That's just it, Pheebs. I don't feel like he is? I know he's my son and I love him, but I just don't feel the same connection to him that I do with Wyatt," Piper said. She felt like a horrible mother for even thinking this, but it was how she felt. She didn't feel like Chris' mother. She'd been feeling that way for a while, but wouldn't let herself acknowledge it until now.

"Well, that's probably because he hasn't been born yet. It's weird. I mean, do you feel like the baby inside you is yours?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course," Piper said without hesitation. She felt a deep connection to the child growing inside her. She just wished she could also feel it for his future self. It felt like the two were different people.

"Well, then you do feel a connection to him, just a different version to him. It's a complicated situation, Piper. I mean, how many can say they knew their adult son's before they were even born. You're probably just still dealing with the shock of who he is," Phoebe said.

"You really think so?" Piper asked not so sure.

"Yeah, that's gotta be it. Don't worry about it," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm gonna go check on Wyatt," Piper said before heading towards the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast when Phoebe came in. "Piper, what are you doing? You should be resting."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Phoebe, I'm pregnant, not dying. I think I can manage to cook breakfast."

"Well, I can do that," Phoebe said.

Piper laughed. "Yeah, right. I'll let you cook when I want the entire kitchen burnt down."

"I am not that bad. Okay, maybe I am," Phoebe admitted when she caught the look her older sister was sending her. "But still, you need to take it easy.

"Phoebe, I'm not even six months along yet. I think you're overreacting even for you," Piper said. Her sisters had acted really overprotective when she was pregnant with Wyatt too, but to this extreme.

"Do you remember the last time you didn't take it easy while pregnant? You ended up in the hospital. We could've lost you and Wyatt," Phoebe reminded her.

"Okay, but things are different this time. I'm actually under the care of a doctor," she said.

"Yeah, a doctor who obviously doesn't know what the hell he's doing. I mean, the idiot actually thinks you're having a girl," Phoebe said.

Piper stiffened quite a bit. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that actually."

Before Piper could go any further, Paige came into the room. "Morning, where's the coffee?"

"In the coffee maker where it usually is," Piper said snidely.

Paige glared at her older sister before going to get her wonderful coffee. "No sarcasm today. I'm too tired.

Phoebe laughed. "Spoken from the queen of sarcasm."

Paige ignored her and sat down at the table with her coffee mug. "So what were we talking about?"

"Piper and how she needs to take it easy," Phoebe said.

"Oh, yeah, you really do," Paige said seriously.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Actually, we were talking about the baby and what the doctor said."

Paige immediately grew concerned. "What do you mean? The baby's okay, isn't he?"

"Yeah, 'he' is fine. That's what I mean. I just can't get over the fact that the doctor says I'm supposed to be having a girl," Piper said. She'd tried to forget about it and believe what Chris said, but it was getting harder the more she thought about it. Doctor's didn't make mistakes like that very often and she still didn't feel like Chris was hers.

"But Chris explained that. The doctor made a mistake. It happened in his future too," Phoebe said.

"Besides, we know it's a boy. He's probably orbing around the underworld right now trying to save the future. I think he would now better than some quack doctor," Page added.

"Maybe he does know better though," Piper said. She didn't want to think that Chris was lying, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that he was not her son. And Chris acted the same way towards her. He hid it well, but there were at least a couple of times when she caught his demeanor whenever he called her 'mom'. It was like it was forced. Like he only said it because he felt he had to.

"You think he's lying?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"It wouldn't be the first time, and didn't you say that you were the one who asked Chris if he was my son? If he is lying, you put the idea in his head. All he had to do was say yes," Piper said.

"But why would he do that?" Paige asked.

"To keep us off his back. We didn't trust him at all before. Leo was even going to send him back to the future. That's another thing that keeps bugging me. Leo. Chris hates Leo," Piper said.

"Yeah, he makes no attempt to hide his contempt for Leo," Paige agreed.

"But I've heard him at least once talk about his father fondly. There was no malice in his voice like there is when he talks about Leo. It's as if he's not talking about the same person," Piper explained.

"What about what happened the day he was conceived. He vanished because you and Leo were stuck in the ghostly plane and it didn't look like he would be conceived?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a spell. Something to make you really believe," Piper said. She honestly couldn't say why Chris would do something like this. Chris did a lot of things that didn't make sense to her.

"But Chris knows so much about us. How could he know half the things he does if he isn't family?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that something isn't right."

"So what do you wanna do about it?" Phoebe asked. She didn't really agree with Piper. She felt like Chris was her nephew. She felt the same way about him as she did about Wyatt. But if Piper needed reassuring, she could understand that.

Piper was about to answer when they all heard a loud noise come from upstairs. "Oh God. Paige, you go make sure Wyatt's okay.

Paige orbed up to Wyatt and Piper and Phoebe headed up the stairs towards the attic. When they got there, they saw a portal close a figure on the ground.

Phoebe immediately stepped forward to assess the situation.

"Phoebe be careful," Piper said.

"Just stay there! I don't want you or Chris getting hurt," Phoebe said. She bent down and turned the person that had come through the portal over. It was a young boy with dark brown hair. He was unconscious and bleeding from several different cuts. He looked no older than sixteen or seventeen.

"Who is he?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but he came through a portal similar to the one Chris and Bianca went through when she took him back from the future," Phoebe said.

"You think he's from the future?" Piper asked as she stepped forward.

"Only one way to find out. Chris!" she yelled.

Seconds later, Chris materialized. "Hey. What's...?" Chris trailed off when he noticed the fourth occupant of the room. He immediately ran to the boy's side. "Oh my God. Henry!"

"You know him?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. Oh, Henry, what did he do to you?" Chris whispered.

"Who is he?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't tell you," Chris said as continued to stare down at Henry.

"Alright, we need to get him some help. Leo!" Piper called. She hadn't wanted to call Leo since he became a full-time Elder, but there was no choice. She was not going to sit by and watch this boy die.

Chris' eyes widened and he turned to Piper. "Piper, no, that a bad idea." Chris' hatred for Leo was bad enough, but Henry's knew no bounds

It was too late though. Leo orbed in a second later in his robes. "Is everything okay?" he asked. He then noticed Piper's stomach and was immediately hit by shock. "Oh my God. You're pregnant."

"Not now. That kid needs help," Piper said as she pointed to Henry.

Leo walked over to him. "Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter. Just help him. And if you know what's good for you, you'll get as far away from him as possible once you do," Chris advised. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stop Henry from attacking Leo when he woke up.

Leo placed his hand over the young boy's wounds and started healing.

Paige came in seconds later. "Okay, Wyatt's good. He doesn't seem to sense any danger. Who's that?" she asked as she got a glimpse at the boy on the ground. When she saw him, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She didn't know why. She just felt like something was breaking inside her.

"We don't know. Someone Chris knows," Piper said.

Soon Henry began to open his eyes. "Chris?"

"Hey, man. You okay?" Chris asked.

"I think so. Where are we?" Henry asked as he looked around the room.

"We're at the Manor in the past. How did you get here, Henry?" Chris asked. He had taken the spell from the book when he came back the last time, so there shouldn't even be a way for Henry to come back.

"Uncle A... You!" Henry screamed when he saw Leo. He then sent him flying with orbing telekinesis.

Chris grabbed him by the arms. "Henry, stop! He's not worth it!"

"Let me go! It's his fault they're gone Chris. It's his fault they're all gone. If he had come-"

"I know, Henry. I know. Come on," Chris said before orbing them both out and leaving the sisters and Leo stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting over the shock of what happened, Phoebe and Paige went over and helped Leo up. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Who the hell was that?" Leo asked.

"We don't know. Just that he knows Chris pretty well and he doesn't seem to like you very much," Phoebe said.

"A common theme in the future apparently," Paige noted.

"You don't know anything else?" Leo asked.

"Just that his name is Henry and Chris seems to care about him a lot. He was really upset when he saw how hurt the boy was," Phoebe explained.

"If you guys don't know anything about him, why'd you have me heal him? For all you know, I just unleashed a monster," Leo said.

"Okay, I think you're being a little overdramatic," Paige said.

"Overdramatic? He attacked me. He attacked an Elder," Leo emphasized.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was an Elder thing. I think he just doesn't like you," Paige said.

"Yeah, besides he's obviously at least part whitelighter. He used telekinetic orbs when he attacked you," Phoebe said.

"He could've stolen that power," Leo said.

"You're being crazy," Paige said. She didn't know why, but every time Leo talked about the boy, Henry, being evil, she felt the urge to defend him and smack the person saying it upside the head. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly thrilled with Leo at the moment.

"Paige's right. I mean, if he was a demon, you wouldn't have been able to heal him. I think they're right. I think he just doesn't like you. Chris seemed to know that there would be a problem too," Piper said.

"Where do you think Chris took him?" Phoebe wondered.

"I don't know, but I want to talk to him. If anyone can tell us if what Chris told us is true, it's him," Piper said.

"Oh, we're back to this, are we?" Phoebe asked.

"I just can't shake the feeling that he's not telling the truth," Piper said.

"Who Chris? Of course he's not telling the truth. He never tells the truth. But forget about Chris for a minute. How is it that you're pregnant?" Leo asked.

Paige was the one to answer him. "Well, you see Leo, when a boy meets a girl..."

"I know that part," Leo snapped.

Piper sighed. "It happened in the ghostly plane. I found out the next day."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leo asked. That had been four months ago. He should've been told by now.

"Because I knew how much it hurt you to walk away from Wyatt. I knew that having to leave another child would be a hundred times worse," Piper said.

Leo, who was still in shock, sat went over and sat down on the couch. "So we're having another baby."

Piper smiled. "Yeah, we are."

"You gonna tell him the rest," Phoebe asked softly.

Leo heard her. "Rest of what?"

"It's complicated, and I'm not convinced it's true anymore," Piper said.

"Well, tell me anyway. If it has to do with our baby, I should know," Leo said.

Piper sighed. "It's possible that the child I'm carrying is Chris."

Leo stood up and gaped at his ex in shock. "What? Are you saying that Chris is our son?"

"That's what he says, but I'm not sure it's true. Things don't add up, including the fact that my doctor says we're having a girl," Piper explained.

"Right, but Chris actually explained that. He said that this happened in his future too and that the doctor had made a mistake," Phoebe said.

"But you don't believe him," Leo said, his eyes never leaving Piper.

"I... I just don't feel like I'm his mother. Now don't get me wrong, I do feel something for him, but it's not the same connection that I feel for Wyatt, or even for the baby inside me. I don't feel like they are the same person," Piper explained. If it turned out she was wrong, she would never forgive herself, but her instincts were screaming that Chris was not hers.

Leo nodded. "Well, if your maternal instincts are telling you that Chris isn't ours, I believe you. It wouldn't be the first time Chris lied. All he does is lie."

"And what if you're both wrong?" Phoebe asked. As much as she understood her sister's need to know for sure, she really believed Chris was family, and if Piper denied him, it would destroy him.

Paige nodded. 'If you tell Chris you don't believe him, you won't be able to take it back. And you can't afford to push Chris any further away, Leo. He already hates your guts."

"What? Why?" Leo asked. Yes, he and Chris didn't really get along, but that was Chris' fault. Chris had been the one telling lies and working with demons. He also sent Leo to another world so he could take his place. If anyone should hate anyone, Leo should hate Chris.

"We don't know. He doesn't talk about it. But it's obvious he has issues with you, and if you say you don't believe him, you'll only make it worse," Phoebe said.

"I get what you guys are saying, I do. And if it turns out I'm wrong, I'll never forgive myself, but I can't ignore my instincts," Piper said.

"I agree with Piper. Chris has lied too many times. We can't trust anything he says. For all we know he's lying about Wyatt," Leo said.

Just then another portal opened in time for two men to crash in.

"Okay, enough with the freaking portals!" Piper yelled.

The two men got up and started attacking each other. One had long blond, curly hair and was dressed in all black. He was the image of everything evil. The other was the exact opposite. He had short dark hair and was dressed in light colors. And Piper and Phoebe recognized him immediately.

Piper gasped in shock. "Oh my God!"

Phoebe was equally surprised. "Is that who I think it is?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chris orbed Henry to his room at P3. Henry immediately pulled himself out of Chris' grasp and glared. "Why did you do that? I wasn't finished with him!"

"You think I don't get, Henry? You think I don't know how much you hate him. I hate him too, but he hasn't done anything yet," Chris said. He knew he probably sounded like a hypocrite because there were times that he'd wanted to take his frustration and grief out on this version of Leo too, but he had to be the voice of reason here. He had to calm Henry down.

"He never does anything! That's the problem!" Henry yelled.

"Okay, you need to calm down or the people who work here will hear you," Chris said. He knew that the manager of P3 showed up early to set up.

Henry looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"Aunt Piper's night club," Chris answered.

"Night club? I thought she owned a restaurant," Henry said. He hadn't really known his Aunt Piper. She died when he was just a couple of years old, but he'd heard a lot of about her, and one of the things he heard was that she owned her own restaurant.

"Not yet. It's a few years before that happens," Chris said as he sat down on the couch.

"So what happened? How did you get here? I think you started to say something about my dad sending you here," Chris said. He wasn't sure how that was possible though. His father wasn't a witch or an Elder, he was a whitelighter. He wasn't capable of opening a portal by himself.

"Not exactly. Wyatt opened the portal," Henry said before sitting down next to Chris.

The blood drained from Chris' face. "What?"

"He managed to come up with a new spell. It took him a while, but he got it right," Henry said.

Chris sighed. "Alright, go on. Tell me the rest."

"We managed to get wind of what was going on. We had an inside man in Wyatt's army. Anyway, we stormed the place. There was no way we were going to let Wyatt get to you. We rushed his demons-"

"Which is how you got hurt," Chris interjected.

"Yeah. It was bad, but somehow I managed to get up to Wyatt. Your dad was already there and they were fighting. The portal was open. Your dad told me to jump in to close the portal, so I did," Henry explained.

Worry crossed Chris' face. "What about my dad? Was he alright?"

"The last thing I saw was him and Wyatt going at it. Wyatt sent an energy ball at him. But don't worry, Chris. We both know that won't kill him. Nothing short of a Darklighter will," Henry reminded his cousin.

"Wyatt's in no short supply of those," Chris said with fear in his eyes. He couldn't lose his father. He would not survive that. His father was everything to him. He was his rock. He was the only thing that kept him going after his mom died.

"It'll be okay, Chris. You have to believe that. Look, we really need to think about Wyatt because he's not going to give up. He's going to open another portal and he's going to come after you," Henry said urgently.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," Chris said. He wasn't too concerned about what Wyatt could do to him. His powers were just as strong as Wyatt's. He was actually more worried about Wyatt possibly screwing with the future and ruining his efforts.

"Except that it's not this version of you he's coming after. He wants to erase you from the future."

The implications of that had just hit Chris when he heard Piper's voice calling him. She seemed kind of panicked. "Okay, we gotta go. Piper's calling me. Listen, you can't tell anyone who you are."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard the lecture on time travel before," Henry said.

"And you have to refrain from attacking Leo and little Wyatt. Can you do that?" Chris said.

Henry sucked in a breath. "I guess I'll have to."

"Follow me," Chris said before orbing out. Henry followed right behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper could hardly believe her eyes as she looked into the face of a man she hasn't seen in nearly six years. It was her friend and surrogate older brother, Andy Trudeau. She was shocked because Andy had died saving their lives six years earlier. Sure, it wasn't the first time dead people came for a visit, but it was the first time they came from the future.

"We are seeing the same thing, right?" Phoebe asked. She was as equally shocked as Piper. She never thought she'd see Andy again, and she definitely didn't think he'd come through a portal through the future.

"If what you're seeing is Andy fighting some demon from the future then, yes," Piper answered. She watched unable to move from the shock of it all as Andy charged the demon. They crashed into an end table and knocked a lamp over, breaking it in the process.

Andy was then sent sailing through the air from telekinesis. Before he could crash though, he orbed out in mid-air.

"Whoa. That's cool," Paige said.

"I've never seen a whitelighter with those kinds of reflexes," Leo said in awe.

Andy materialized behind his opponent and tackled him to the ground. He then repeatedly punched him in the face.

"Well, now we know how he exists in the future," Phoebe said.

"Wait, how do you know this guy?" Paige asked.

"He's Prue's ex. He died almost six years ago," Piper said.

"We need to do something. Piper blow up the demon," Phoebe said.

"They're moving too fast. I could end up blowing up Andy," Piper said. Actually, that wasn't the only reason she didn't want to blow him up. She didn't know what it was, but something inside her told her she couldn't hurt him.

"Well, take the risk. You won't kill Andy. He's a whitelighter," Phoebe said.

"I can't," Piper said. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew she had to do something though. "Chris! Chris, get down here!"

Andy stopped his attack and snapped his head in Piper's direction. "No!" No sooner than the words were out of his mouth did he find himself being hurled through the air again. This time he didn't react quick enough to orb out and he ended up hitting the way. He quickly pulled himself to his feet in time to see an energy ball pointed at him.

Just then, Chris and Henry entered the room. Chris' eyes widened as he took in the scene. Wyatt was there and he had an energy ball aimed at his father. "Dad!" He immediately froze the energy ball headed for his father and sent into Wyatt, who in turn was sent sailing into the wall from the impact.

Wyatt picked himself up and smirked at Chris. "Well, hello, Christopher.

"Wyatt," Chris greeted evenly.

Piper gasped in shock and horror. This was her son? Her baby boy? No, that couldn't be true. Yes, Chris had told her that he was evil, but hearing that and actually seeing her son with demonic powers were two different things. She just couldn't believe that her own son could attack a whitelighter with energy balls. How could she ever let this happen?

Leo was just as horrified by what Chris had said. He said this was Wyatt. But that couldn't be true, could it? No. Chris had to be lying. There was no way he was going to accept that his own son would attack a whitelighter.

"You know, Chris, it doesn't have to be this way. Just come home and join me and this can all be over," Wyatt said.

Chris sent him into the wall with telekinesis once more. "There's my answer."

"Have it your way." Wyatt said before fire came out of his hands and he shot it at Chris.

Chris levitated up to avoid it, shocking everyone in the room aside from his family and Phoebe. He then held out his hand and an atheme orbed into his hand seconds later.

"Where did that come from? Did he orb it using telekinesis?" Paige asked.

"I think he conjured it," Phoebe said shocked. When Chris mentioned all his powers, he hadn't mentioned that one.

Chris threw the knife at Wyatt with telekinesis, slicing a piece of his cousin's shoulder.

Wyatt screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Henry had retrieved the crystals the sisters kept around and orbed them so that they surrounded Wyatt.

Wyatt got up and went to leave the cage but was shocked and thrown back. He got up and glowered at Chris. "This won't keep me for long, Chris. You know that."

Chris just looked at his cousin for a minute before finding himself in his father's arms. He immediately reciprocated the embrace. "I'm so glad you're here."

Andy held his son tightly for a minute and then pulled away. He held his son's face in his hands. "Are you okay? How have you been?"

"I'm okay," Chris said.

"Are you sure? I know what happened to Bianca. I'm so sorry. I would've given anything to spare you that pain," Andy said. His eyes were filled with pain and sympathy. He knew what it felt like to lose the one woman in the world that made his life worth living. If it weren't for Chris, he probably would've found a way to kill himself.

Chris stiffened at the mention of his ex-fiancé. "I'm alright, I swear."

Andy put his hands down and looked at his son. "No, you're not, but I'll respect your wishes to not talk about it."

Chris sighed in relief. He knew his father would understand. He knew all too well what it felt like.

Andy then turned his face to his nephew. "You alright, Henry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The Elder healed me," Henry said with a little bitterness in his voice as he spoke of Leo.

Andy nodded and turned to Piper and saw her staring at Wyatt. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. "Piper."

Wyatt smirked at his mother. "What's the matter, Mother? Don't like what you see?"

Piper shook her head. "This can't be you, Wyatt. You can't be evil."

"I'm not. There is no good or evil. There is just power and those strong enough to use it," Wyatt said.

"You think killing people makes you strong, Wyatt? You think killing your own family made you strong?" Andy asked through gritted teeth.

There was a collection of gasps from everyone who wasn't from the future.

"Dad," Chris warned. His father was getting very angry and when he was that angry, he sometimes said things he shouldn't. It would be really bad if the man said too much about the future.

Piper did a double take and stared at Chris. "Dad?"

"Oh, did he not tell you that?" Wyatt asked with amusement in his voice.

"Are you saying that Andy's your father?" Phoebe asked Chris.

Chris sighed. He knew that cat was out of the bag. He would have to admit that he lied again. "Yes. He's my dad."

"I knew it. I knew there was no way he could be my son," Leo said with disdain.

"Thank goodness for small favors. Who the hell would want to be your son? Your own son doesn't want to be your son," Chris said. He and Wyatt didn't see eye to eye on much, but they agreed on one point. As a father, Leo sucked.

"I think that's the first point we've agreed on in a long time, Christopher," Wyatt said.

"Why would the Elder think you're his kid anyway?" Henry wondered.

Chris looked at his father guiltily. "I'm sorry, Dad. Phoebe thought that I might be Piper and Leo's son. I let her think that. I told her and the others that she was right. I know it was wrong, but..."

Andy put his hand up to stop his son mid-sentence. "Chris, do you remember the conversation we had a while back. When we formed the Resistance and started working with questionable associates?"

Chris nodded. "You said that we were in war and that in war, you do what you have to do to survive."

"And that's all I'm going to say on this matter too," Andy said. There was a time in his life when he probably would've been upset about what his son had done, but that was before their world was plunged into darkness. Now they did what was necessary to win this war.

"What do you mean 'questionable associates'?" Leo asked.

"That's none of your business!' Andy snapped. He'd heard that judgmental tone from the Elder before and he was not about to listen to another version of him use it on him now. He would not be judged for doing what he had to do to protect what was left of his family.

"You mean demons, don't you? You call yourself a whitelighter? Whitelighters don't work with demons," Leo said.

Andy continued to glare at him. "That's easy for to say. You know very little about the future and believe when I tell you that's a good thing. You have no right to speak about something you have no concept of!"

Piper got in the middle of them. "Alright, enough. Separate corners, you two."

"Damn, Leo. You sure know how to make friends in the future," Paige said sarcastically.

Andy smiled. "I've missed your sense of humor, Paige.'

"Okay, no offense, but that's kinda weird. You seem to know me pretty well, but I know very little about you. Just that you're apparently Chris' father and that you dated Prue," Paige said.

"Yeah, well, don't worry. You'll get to know me plenty in the future," Andy said. In the future, Paige grew to be another sister he never had. Just like Piper and Phoebe.

"Oh, how touching. A nice little family reunion," Wyatt mocked.

Piper looked at her son once more. "How can this happen? How can I let this happen?"

"It's not your fault, Piper. You were an amazing mother. Don't ever doubt that," Andy told her. It was true. In the few short years she had with her kids, she was great. She was one of the most loving and attentive mothers he'd ever met.

"I must have done something to-"

"You didn't. We don't know what exactly happened, but it was nothing that you did," Andy assured her.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Would you all stop acting like I'm sick or something? I told you, there is no-"

"Good or evil. Yeah, we know," Chris interrupted.

"I wish you did know. We could've been great together, Chris. We are equals. We could've ruled together. But no, you had to listen to the lies your parents fed you," Wyatt said.

"You're the one who bought into lies, Wyatt, not Chris," Andy said sadly.

Wyatt glared at him. "You should've died with the others like you were supposed to. If you had, Chris would be by my side."

"Like hell! You really think I would side with a man who slaughtered my family?" Chris asked angrily.

Piper gasped. "Oh my God! You killed his family?" No wonder Chris seemed to resent Wyatt so much. Who wouldn't after that?

"Piper, don't listen to him. He's probably just lying again. It is what he does best after all." Leo said while looking scathingly at Chris. He refused to believe that his son would destroy an entire family. He would not believe that.

"Leo, are you seeing and hearing the same things we are? Do you not hear the words coming out of your own son's mouth? He just admitted to wanting a whitelighter dead. He sent energy balls at that same whitelighter and his son. Do you really think it's that farfetched to believe that he actually killed the rest of Chris' family?

"We don't even know for sure that this is even Wyatt. For all we know he's some run of the mill demon that Chris and his father brought in to make us believe Wyatt is truly evil," Leo said.

Henry hissed. "You stupid, egotistical-"

"Henry, enough. He's not worth it," Andy said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You're wrong, Leo. I don't want to believe it anymore than you do, but even if Chris would do something like that, Andy wouldn't," Piper said confidently. She'd known Andy her whole life. He would never tell her that her son was evil if it weren't true. This was unfortunately the truth.

"What makes you so sure? He all but admitted to working with demons in the future, and he supported his son lying to us. What kind of man...? What kind of father does something like that?" Leo asked.

"Oh, you don't want to go there. I am ten times the father you've ever been! You checked out as soon as life got too difficult to handle. I stood by my family. Even when most of it was taken away, I picked myself up because I had no other choice. Someone had to hold things together! So don't you dare lecture me on what it means to be a good parent!" Andy said angrily.

Chris put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad, it's okay. Don't let him get to you."

"Chris, I have to ask you question. One similar to the one I asked you a few months ago and I hope this time you'll tell me the truth," Phoebe said.

"He will," Andy assured her. He already knew what the question was and he also knew Chris would be honest this time.

"I should've seen this before, but I just never considered the possibility because of how farfetched it was. You have two of her active powers. You're Prue's son, aren't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Piper was taken aback by her sister's question. "Phoebe, why would you even ask that? Of course he's not Prue's son. That's impossible."

"Really? You think Andy just happened to fall in love with another witch and had a child with her? A child that happens to have the same powers as Prue?" Phoebe asked skeptically. That was just one coincidence too many. As crazy and improbable as it seemed, Chris had to be Prue's.

"He has one of her powers and it's a very common power. I'm sure a lot of witches have telekinesis," Piper said.

"He can astral project too. Not to mention the fact that he has your ability to freeze and my levitation power. He has to be family. And there's no way Andy would be with anyone in this family besides Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"Can we please talk about this elsewhere?" Chris asked as he glanced at Wyatt. He didn't want to talk about his mother in front of Wyatt. He didn't even deserve to hear her name spoken.

"I guess we could talk downstairs, but I'm not sure we should leave him hear alone," Piper said as she glanced at her future son.

"I'll stay with him. You can fill me in later," Leo told Piper.

"Oh, hell no. I don't trust you any further than I can throw you. I'm certainly not going to trust you to watch the man who wants to erase my son from the future," Andy said.

"I'll guard him," Henry said.

Wyatt laughed. "You're going to guard me? Now that's funny."

Andy nodded at Henry. "If anything happens, you orb out. Do not try to be a hero. Got it?"

Henry nodded.

"What? Are you crazy? He's just a kid," Paige said. She did not like the idea of Henry being left alone with an evil Wyatt. It sent shivers up her spine just to think about it.

"Physically you may be right, but he's far from a child. Those don't exist in the future. Not for long anyway. Henry's been working missions against Wyatt since he was thirteen. He knows what he's doing. He can handle it. This is probably the easiest task he's ever been given," Andy explained.

"He may be small, but he's survived this long for a reason," Chris said.

"Alright, let's go downstairs," Piper said reluctantly. She wasn't wild about the idea of leaving teenage boy alone with her obviously evil son, but Henry was Andy's responsibility and he seemed to think it was a good idea. She trusted him, so she would let it go.

They all went downstairs and into the dining room. They sat down at the kitchen table. "Alright, I know you all have questions and I will answer them if I can. There are some things I can't or won't tell you though," Andy said.

"What do you mean things you _won't_ tell us?" Leo asked.

"Exactly how it sounds. There are certain things I won't talk about. Either because I know it would do to you to hear about them or because they're private," Andy said.

"Okay," Piper said. It wasn't really okay with her. She wanted to know everything that happened in the future. But she knew from Andy's tone that she wouldn't be able to convince him if he didn't want to talk about something. This Andy was very different from the one that had died right there in the house so many years ago. He was physically the same person, but he had a bigger edge about him now and far less patience.

"I'm not sure we should tell them anything, Dad," Chris said. He'd spent the better part of the last year trying to keep the family in the dark about everything. It was important to preserve at least some of the future.

"It's okay, son. I know what to say and what not to say. I did pick up a thing or two from your mother," Andy said with a rare smile on his face. "Now first things first. Chris, I need you to shield the house."

Chris extended his eyes in front of him and closed his eyes. Soon a bright white light flashed throughout the house.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Paige asked.

"I just made sure that nobody could see or hear us right now," Chris said.

"Hold on a second. You think someone's in the house that we don't know about?" Piper asked. She did not like that at all.

"I can't be sure and it's not a risk I'm willing to take. There could be dire consequences if anyone hears what I'm about to tell you," Andy said.

"Okay. So the house is safe now. Let's do this," Phoebe said.

"Alright. Phoebe, in answer to your question, yes, Chris is my son with Prue."

"But how is that possible?" Piper asked. It just didn't make sense. Prue died almost three years ago. How could she have a child?

"It's not. Prue's dead and ghosts can't have children. He's lying," Leo accused.

Andy was completely unfazed by Leo's accusations. "You can believe whatever the hell you want. I really don't care what you think."

"Andy, please explain this. How can Prue be Chris' mother? She died years ago," Piper said.

"No, she didn't. Please understand that the decisions that were made were for Prue's safety as well as the rest of yours," Andy said.

"What decisions. Andy, you're not making any sense. Prue died. I was there. Leo tried to heal her and he couldn't," Piper said. An ache filled her chest as she thought about it. The pain of losing Prue was still very heavy at times.

"That wasn't Prue. It was a shape shifter," Andy said.

"A shape shifter? No, we would've noticed," Phoebe said.

"You weren't there when the switch took place, Phoebe. And Piper was unconscious at the time. It took Leo a while to get there, so that left a window of time for Prue to be switched out with a shape shifter. Shape shifters can take any form, so they can also play dead," Andy explained.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Are we actually going to sit here and listen to this? This is crazy. The demon would've had to know exactly what was going to happen," Leo said.

"And because of Tempus rewinding time, he did know. Or the demon responsible for it did anyway. They overheard the plan to restart time so that you weren't exposed to magic and used it to their advantage," Andy said.

"They? As in more than one?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. The shape shifter worked for much more powerful demon who wanted Prue. They scouted this place out for months to figure out their best move," he said.

"But way? Why not just attack like every other demon?" Paige asked.

"Because, he's not like every other demon. He's smart, he's egotistical, and he likes to play games. He doesn't just make easy kills. He stalks his prey. Usually he goes for the powerful. Then he takes them and he tortures them until they break," Andy explained. There was a lot of rage in his voice as talked about it.

Piper's eyes widened and she stood up. "Wait a minute. Are you telling us that are sister has been in the underworld being tortured by some psychotic demon for three years?"

"No, I'm not saying that. She's safe, I promise. Believe me, if she weren't, I would've gone to her by now regardless of the consequences," Andy assured her. He meant it too. He would never allow Prue go through what she did any longer than necessary. Future consequences be damned.

"You've never told me this story before," Chris said as he took in all the information. He always knew something happened to his mother before he was born to separate her from her sisters for a while, but it was never really talked about. Whenever he asked about it, the subject was immediately changed.

"It was hard for her, Chris. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to deal with. And it almost did break her," Andy said seriously.

"Mom?" Chris asked in disbelief. He had a hard time believing that anything could break his mother. She was the strongest person he'd ever known. Even Piper dying and Wyatt turning didn't break her. Sure, both those things hurt her a lot, especially Wyatt turning, but it didn't wreck her. She still went on protecting their family.

Andy nodded. "Hard to believe, I know, but true none the less. Everyone has their breaking point," Andy said sadly.

Phoebe was very unnerved by what she was hearing. Like Chris, she couldn't fathom the idea of anything breaking her oldest sister. That just didn't seem possible. Something really awful must have happened to her. "What did they do to her?"

"That's not my story to tell. But I will say that it was bad. So bad that she was afraid to come home after I got her out of there," Andy said.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because she was afraid the demon would come after her again. Or worse, that he'd come after one of you. And I honestly it was a legitimate fear ," Andy said.

Tears started to well up in Piper's eyes as she thought about all the pain her sister had gone through. It was unbelievable. They had all been moving on with their lives while Prue was being tortured or living with the effects of being tortured.

"You said you found her. How? How did you know she was alive?" Phoebe asked. She too was upset, but she was trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"I didn't. I found Prue purely by accident. I was in the underworld trying to help a charge. I felt her pain, I didn't know where or who it was coming from. I just knew that someone I loved was hurt. I didn't think. I just orbed to the source. I found her and she was a mess. She didn't believe it was me at first. She thought I was a shape shifter or something. Apparently they'd done that to her before," Andy said as tears threatened to fall.

Chris felt his blood run cold. He could've gone his whole life without knowing this. He didn't want this. He didn't want to picture his mom being hurt like that. "How long was she there, Dad?"

"Four months," Andy answered.

"Oh my God. So Prue was out there somewhere suffering while we were grieving her death. God, how could we be so stupid?" Piper asked in frustration.

"I'm not buying. The Elders would've been able to sense it if Prue was still alive. Maybe not when she was in the Underworld, but when she was rescued, they would've realized. Unless..." Leo trailed off and he glanced at Andy.

"Unless what?" Paige asked.

"The only way she wouldn't have been sensed is if she was cloaked by an Elder or a whitelighter," Leo said.

Piper looked at Andy. "Is that what happened? Did you cloak her?"

"She asked me to. She knew it could be done because she remembered Leo doing it for one of his charges. She begged me to do it for her. She was scared of what might happen to her and the rest of you if you found out she was alive. So I did what she asked. I cloaked her and I helped her heal from what happened to her," Andy explained.

"Where is she now?" Piper asked. She wanted to see her sister now. It had been way too long.

"I can't answer that," Andy said.

"Why the hell not? She's their sister. If she is alive, they deserve to see her," Leo said.

Andy glared at him. "She's also my wife and she's been through hell. I'm not about to take the chance of that happening to her again. I'll be damned if my son grows up without a mother!"

"Before necessary you mean," Chris said quietly. The only one that heard him was Andy

"So then this isn't just in Prue's head. The demon really could come after her again?" Phoebe asked.

"Or after the three of you. I did research on him. He's very dangerous and I don't even think the Power of Three would be enough to stop him. It's not what stopped him in the future," Andy said.

"Then what did?" Piper asked.

"I can't answer that," Andy replied.

"Why not? We could find whatever vanquished him then and just do it a little early," Paige said.

"Because I don't know what kind of damage that will do to the already messed up future," Andy said.

"But you all came to change the future. Maybe this is one of the things you're supposed to change," Paige said.

"I can't take that risk," Andy said. He honestly wasn't sure that he would be able to keep from changing that portion of the future given that Wyatt was hell-bent on killing the younger version of his son, but he was sure as hell going to try.

"Well, when will we see Prue again," Phoebe asked.

"I can't answer that," Andy said again.

"Okay, you're beginning to sound like a broken record and way too much like Chris for my liking," Piper said irritably.

"Piper do you trust me?" Andy asked calmly.

"You know I do," Piper said. She'd known Andy her whole life. If she nothing else, she was sure she could trust him.

"Then trust me when I say I know what I'm doing. I've been in the magical world a long time," he said.

Piper sighed. "I just want my sister back."

Andy put his hand on top of Piper's. "I know that, and I promise one day you will get her back. Right now we have bigger problems though."

"Wyatt," Piper said simply. She then heard Wyatt's cries echo through the baby monitor.

"Go ahead. We'll wait for you," Andy said.

Piper nodded and headed towards the stairs to check on her son.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper sat in a rocking chair with Wyatt in her arms. He was drinking a bottle. She couldn't believe how much her world had changed in just a few hours. In the last few hours, her son had come from the future and he was the epitome of all that was evil. She'd resigned herself to the fact that he was a while ago. But knowing something and seeing it with your own eyes were two completely different things.

Then there was Chris. In the last few hours, she'd also learned that Chris was not her son, but her nephew. He was her sister Prue's son. Prue. Her older sister, the sister that always held them all together, was alive. She had been alive the entire time and she had suffered tremendously.

Piper was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of footsteps. She turned and saw Phoebe enter the room. "Quite a day, huh?" Piper asked.

"And it's not even noon," Piper said.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"God, no," Piper said. She was so far from fine it wasn't even funny. She glanced down at her baby boy. "I keep looking at him. He's so innocent and good. Then I flash back to the young man currently trapped in our addict. There is nothing innocent about him. I just can't believer that they're the same person."

"I know. I find it hard too. But we'll just have to change it. That's why Chris came here, right? To save Wyatt. We'll just have to keep trying until we have the answer. We'll get through this just like we get though everything else," Phoebe said.

"But this isn't like anything else. This is the worst thing any of us have ever had to deal with. Even worse than... Well, I was going to say even worse than Prue's death, but she's not dead. Can you believe that? If I hadn't heard the words form Andy, I would never have believed it," Piper said.

"Neither would I. That's probably why Chris lied. He knew that if he came and told us that he was Prue's son, we would've called him a liar and shunned him," Phoebe said. She understood completely why Chris lied. She didn't like that he had, but she understood it.

"I knew he wasn't mine. I could just feel it. I never thought he could be Prue's either though. You're right. I wouldn't have believed him if he told us. But when I think about it now, it makes sense. Well, as much as any of this makes sense. Chris kinda reminds me of Prue," Piper said. She could see Prue so clearly in her son now. He had strength and her determination. The way he took everything on himself was definitely Prue, as was him hunting down demon after demon in an effort to protect those around him.

"Yeah, Chris is definitely his mother's son," Phoebe agreed.

"I just can't believe we didn't know she was alive this entire time. How could we fall for some stupid demonic ploy?" Piper asked. She would never forgive herself for not seeing the truth. She should've known that that thing they buried was not her sister. If she had, so much would be different. Prue wouldn't have had to suffer four agonizing months in the Underworld. They could've saved her long before that. She could be with us right now.

"But then we wouldn't have met Paige and Prue wouldn't have been reunited with Andy. Chris might not exist, which means he wouldn't be able to come and save Wyatt. Don't get me wrong, I hate what Prue went though. I wish that that didn't have to happen, but maybe it did. Maybe it was necessary to get us to where we are right now. Things happen for a reason, Piper. If nothing else, we've learned that," Phoebe said.

"I get what you're saying. I wouldn't want to live without Paige anymore than I do Prue. I just wish she hadn't had to go through the pain that she did. You know, when Andy told us how she suffered, how much it nearly destroyed, I couldn't help but feel like he had to be talking about someone else. Prue couldn't break. That just didn't seem possible," Piper said.

"Yeah, Chris seemed to think that too. You should've felt what was coming off of him, Piper. Normally I can't get a read on Chris' emotions unless it's very, very strong. Like the pain he felt when Bianca attacked him, and like how he felt today as he listened to the pain Prue had gone though. His connection to her is very strong. His heart broke for her," Phoebe explained.

"I want her back, Phoebe. I want her here where she belongs," Piper said. She ached for that beyond almost anything. The only thing she wanted more than that was to save her little boy from becoming the evil warlord that was currently in their attic.

"So do I. You heard Andy. We'll have it someday. Hopefully soon," Phoebe said. She wanted Prue back too. She missed her wisdom and her strength. Hell, even though she would never admit it, she even missed her lectures.

"I want that to be now," Piper said. She was not the most patient of people. She didn't want to wait God knows how long to see her sister again. She wanted to go to her now. She wanted to help her though the hell that she was probably going though the same way Prue would've helped her.

"I know. But I think the best thing we can do for Prue right now is to protect her future and her son. I don't know exactly what happens to Chris in the future, but I know it's bad," Phoebe said.

"He said that Wyatt kills his family in the future. You know what that means, right? He kills Prue," Piper said. She didn't want to believe that her son was capable of killing her sister, but it was all right there in front of her. Wyatt had taken Chris' family away. All he had left was Andy, and possibly Henry if he was family, which he seemed to be.

"We don't know that for sure," Phoebe tried to tell her sister. Inside though, she knew Piper was right. There was really no denying it. Prue was obviously gone in the future and it had been mentioned that Wyatt was responsible for killing everyone.

"Don't be naive, Phoebe. We both know it's true. No wonder Chris resents Wyatt so much. No wonder he's gone to such extremes to stop him from turning evil. He's trying to stop his family from being taken away from him," Piper said.

"Well, whatever happened in the future, we can stop it now. We know what's going to happen and we have Chris, Andy, and Henry to help us," Phoebe said.

"Right," Piper said before standing up with a sleeping Wyatt. She carefully put him in his crib and then turned to Phoebe. "Well, we better get back downstairs. I'm sure Andy has more he wants to tell us."

"Actually, he left. Chris was very upset after hearing what Prue went through. He orbed out. Andy went after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Andy found Chris at the place he and Prue used to go when they were kids. He was sitting on the bench swing they used to spend their time on. "I thought I'd find you here."

"You found me because you sensed me," Chris said.

"True," Andy said as he sat down next to his son. "But I figured this is where it would take me."

"I wanted to feel close to Mom," Chris said.

"I know the feeling. Remember when I first brought you to this place?" Andy asked.

Chris nodded. "It was right after 'the event'. After he took everything away from us. It looks a lot different now than it did then."

"Yeah, everything looks a lot different in this time. Nicer. Too bad it doesn't stay that way," Andy said sadly.

"I don't understand it, Dad. I don't understand why she had to suffer so much," Chris said. It wasn't fair. His mother was the best person he ever knew. She gave up so much for her family. She didn't deserve to go through so much pain. Not from Wyatt and not from that demon.

"Oh, Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't want this in your head. Your mother didn't either. Honestly, I would've continued to keep it from you, but I knew the sisters would not let it go until they knew the truth. Look, your mother survived what happened to her, and I honestly think it eventually made her the stronger for it. It also took a lot from her though. It caused her a lot of pain and it took her away from her family for years. In the end though, I think she was glad it happened," Andy said.

"Why?" Chris asked in disbelief. He did not understand that. How could his mother ever be happy that something like that happened to her? That was crazy.

"Because it eventually brought us back together and led to creating you. She wouldn't have changed that for anything," Andy said.

Chris sighed. "I miss her so much."

Andy put an arm around his son's shoulders. "So do I."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"For what?" Andy asked in confusion.

"That I can't kill Wyatt," Chris said. He hated himself for not being able to kill Wyatt. He had the power to kill Wyatt. They were equal strength. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Because as much as he hated Wyatt, he loved him too.

"You think I could? You think if I had the power to do so, I could vanquish Wyatt. I couldn't. He was like a son to me. I could never take his life, no matter what he's done. Your mother couldn't either," Andy said. He hated Wyatt for the things he'd done, but he'd once loved him too. Hell, a part of him still loved him. Taking his life would be like taking Chris' and that was just not something he could even bring himself to think about.

"What if we can't save him?" Chris asked.

"We will. I actually think I know when it happened. Come on, let's head back. We need to continue our talk with the others," Andy said. With that, they both orbed back to the Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

When Piper made her way back to the dining room, she found Chris back at the table. "Hey. Where's Andy?"

"He went to check on Henry. He wanted to make sure everything was under control with Wyatt," Chris said.

Piper sat down in the chair next to her nephew. "Chris, why'd you lie to me?"

Chris sighed. He knew this would be coming eventually. He knew he'd have to answer to Piper for the lie he told. "It was never my intention for you to think I was your son, Piper. But when Phoebe asked if I was, I saw an opportunity. I needed you to trust me and it was the perfect way to go about it. This way I wouldn't have you all over me all the time."

"So that made it okay to lie to us? To let me think you were my son? Did it ever occur to you how I would feel when the truth came out?" Piper asked. Her voice was calm, but it was clear she was upset.

"No, it didn't. I didn't think about you much at all," Chris said honestly. He really didn't give Piper a second thought, but in his defense, he had more important things to worry about than Piper's feelings. "You wanna know what I thought about? I thought about my family. I thought about my dad and Henry being God knows where, wondering if they were even alive. I thought about how they were counting on me to fix things. I also thought about all the people that Wyatt killed. That's how I could lie to you, Piper. This is one case where the ends justify the means."

"And it didn't bother you at all?" Piper asked.

"Of course it bothered me. It made me sick to my stomach every time I called you 'mom'. Not because you were bad or anything, but because that title just didn't belong to you. I felt like I was betraying my mom by giving it to you. But like my dad said, we're in war and we have to do what we have to do. What else was I going to do? You wouldn't have believed the truth," Chris said.

Piper couldn't deny that he was right about that. It was like she told Phoebe. She wouldn't have believed Prue were alive if she'd heard it from anyone other than Andy. Well, okay, she'd probably believe it if it came from Leo or her sisters, but definitely not from Chris. "You're right, I wouldn't have. But now that I actually know, I can see a lot of her in you. You're a lot like her Chris."

Chris smiled, something that was very rare for him. "Dad tells me that all the time. It's the highest compliment I've ever received."

"She means a lot to you." It wasn't a question. Piper could see the love and admiration in his eyes. Prue was everything to him. Not that she was surprised. Once you had Prue in your life. Nothing compared.

"More than you could ever know," Chris said with sadness and longing in his eyes. He missed his mother so much. He would give anything for one more day with her.

"Oh, believe me, I know. I know what it means to love Prue and to lose her. It was her that you were talking about when you mentioned 'the event', wasn't it. It's okay, you don't have to answer. I know it is. I also know from what you said in the attic, it was Wyatt who killed her," Piper said sadly.

Chris shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to talk about that."

Piper could see the grief in his eyes. It wasn't future consequence that kept him from wanting to talk. It was the pain it caused him. "Fair enough. I'm not sure I want to hear about it."

"You don't, believe me," Chris said.

Just then Andy entered the room, followed by Phoebe and Paige. "Everything okay in here," Andy asked looking at Piper.

Piper saw the look Andy was giving her. It was a 'you better not have hurt my son' kind of look. The look almost made her flinch. Andy had changed a lot in the future. He had a ruthless, take no prisoners vibe about him now. "Yeah, we're fine. We were just talking"

Andy nodded and relaxed a bit. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"You're looking out for your son. I respect that," Piper said.

"Alright, let's continue this," Andy said as he sat down on the other side of his son. Phoebe and Paige sat down as well.

"Leo! Get in here if you want to hear the rest!" Piper yelled throughout the house. Leo was upstairs with Wyatt. The version of their son that wasn't evil.

Leo orbed down a second later and he sat down next to Piper.

"Go ahead, Andy," Piper said.

"First I need to ask Chris what's been done so far to prevent Wyatt from turning," Andy said.

"We've taken out several demons that attack in the future. I've also got several demon contacts in the Underworld to try to find any threats that might come after Wyatt," Chris said.

"Yeah, one of which you let in Wyatt's room," Leo bit out.

Everyone turned to glare at him. "Would you stop trying to make friends?" Paige asked sarcastically.

"Seriously, Leo, let it go," Phoebe said.

"I don't get this. Since when do we trust him?" Leo asked. He couldn't believe how everyone was turning on him. Even Piper was looking at him like he was the bad guy.

"He's our nephew, Leo. He's Prue's son," Piper said as if it were the only reason needed, which it was.

"Not to mention the fact that everything he said about Wyatt seems to be accurate. Or did you not happen to notice the seriously evil future dude in our attic?" Paige asked.

"Excuse me," Andy said to get everyone's attention. "Hi. You all think we can move on now? I think we have bigger issues to deal here than Leo's idiocy. We don't have much time."

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Piper asked. She didn't like the way that sounded. It sounded like Andy knew when this thing got to Wyatt and that it was soon.

"I've been doing some thinking about what turns Wyatt and when. I still haven't the faintest idea who does it, but I'm pretty sure of when," Andy said.

"Well, when?" Chris asked frantically. This was the closest thing to a good lead he'd had since he got to the past.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. It's the only event in Wyatt's life that could possibly account for him turning," Andy said.

"What is it, Dad?" Chris asked.

"Apparently right around the time Piper gave birth to her second child, Wyatt was kidnapped," Andy said.

"What?" Piper asked in alarm. Someone kidnapped her baby boy? She _allowed_ someone to kidnap him?

"Whoever did it took advantage of the distraction of the new baby to snatch him," he said.

"But Wyatt has a shield. How'd they get around that?" Leo asked.

"Wyatt's been tricked before. Remember the Crone," Phoebe asked.

"I don't understand. Why does this kidnapping mean so much? It's not like it was the only time Wyatt was ever kidnapped," Chris said.

"What? You saying this happens a lot?" Piper asked in alarm.

"Wyatt is the son of a Charmed One. Demons come after him a lot. Anyway, this is different because this was the longest he was ever gone," Andy said.

"How long?" Piper asked, not sure she really wanted to know.

"Two months," Andy answered.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe said in horror.

"Two months!" Piper exclaimed. She had to be by far the worst mother in the world. How could she allow her baby to be taken away for two months?

Andy could sense what Piper was thinking. "Don't do this to yourself, Piper. What happened to Wyatt was not your fault. I wasn't around at the time, but I heard about it and I know you did everything in your power to bring your son home."

"Hold on. We eventually found Wyatt, right? That means that we vanquished the demon who took him. So you can just tell us who it is and we can vanquish him now," Phoebe said.

"Except that you didn't find Wyatt. Wyatt found you. He must have gotten away or was finally able to vanquish the demon because one day he just orbed home. You never found the demon, though it wasn't for lack of trying. After a while, you just assumed that Wyatt vanquished him. However, I don't think that's what happened," Andy said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked his father.

"I've been doing a lot of digging in the history books. I found out that an Elder was killed the same day Wyatt returned home. It's too much of a coincidence. The two have to be connected," Andy said.

"So you think it was the Elder that saved Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"It's the only explanation I can come up with. Although, the term 'saved' is subjective," Andy said. He wouldn't actually consider Wyatt to have been saved all those years ago. He had evil inside him. He was far from saved.

"What Elder?" Leo asked.

"I can't answer that," Andy said.

"The hell you can't! I'm an Elder. I have the right to know!" Leo said angrily.

Andy glared at his former brother-in-law. "You don't have the right to anything."

"Andy, if we know who the Elder is, it might help us in saving Wyatt," Piper said.

Andy thought about it for a minute. She had a point. Who really knew what information would be helpful and what wouldn't? Besides, if they succeeded, the point would be moot anyway. "The Elder's name was Gideon."

"Gideon? Gideon sacrificed his life to save Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course he does. He's an Elder and my friend. Of course he would protect Wyatt," Leo said.

"But it doesn't make sense. Wouldn't he just tell us where Wyatt was and let us save him?" Paige asked.

Andy nodded. "That is the decision that would make the most sense. I don't know why he didn't do that. It's not like I can ask him. He's dead in my time and he hasn't done it yet in this one."

"Would Wyatt know. Big Wyatt I mean?" Paige asked.

Andy shook his head. "No, he was too young. He wouldn't remember that."

"I just don't understand what could've turned Wyatt evil so quickly," Piper said.

"It actually wasn't quick. The evil inside of Wyatt stayed dormant for many years. It didn't start to change until he was older," Andy explained.

"Okay, so we have less than four months to stop Wyatt's kidnapping and his subsequent change," Phoebe said.

"Yes, but right now we have a more urgent problem," Andy said.

"What could possibly be more important than saving Wyatt from turning?" Piper snapped.

"Evil Wyatt upstairs. He came here for a reason. That crystal cage is not going to hold him for long," Andy said.

As if on cue, they heard a loud crashing from upstairs. "Henry!" Andy exclaimed. He, Chris, and Paige then orbed out. The arrived to the attic to find Henry unconscious on the ground and Wyatt gone.

Andy immediately went to Henry and placed a hand over his wound. The golden glow immediately came out of his hands.

The others soon arrived. "What the hell happened?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt's gone," Chris said as he watched his father heal his cousin.

"Is he going to be okay?" Paige asked with fear in her voice.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. He's healing," Andy said as he continued to work his magic.

Henry opened his eyes seconds later and groaned.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't," Henry said as he allowed Chris and Paige to help him up.

"I told you not to try. I told you to orb out if things got bad," Andy said sternly.

"I know, but I couldn't let him get to Chris. If that happens we're all screwed," Henry said.

"What are you talking about? Chris is right here," Piper said in confusion.

"He doesn't mean this version of Chris. He means the Chris from this time. I have no choice now," Andy said. He didn't want to have to do this. He didn't want to mess up the future anymore than necessary, but he had no other choice. He would not lose his son under any circumstances. If that meant future consequences, so be it. Besides, Chris dying would really affect the future badly.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"You guys are about to get your wish. Prue's coming home early."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I'm thinking of doing a prequel to this story detailing the future before Chris came back to change it. Please let me know in your reviews if you're interested.**

Everyone was surprised by Andy's announcement, including Chris. "You wanna bring Mom back her. Dad, you can't be serious. You're the one who said that this part of the future cannot be changed.

"There's no choice now. Wyatt has forced my hand. He's going to go after you and I'm not going to let that happen," Andy said firmly. Future consequences be damned. The future didn't really matter much to him if he didn't have Chris.

"Alright, well, let's go. Let's go save them," Piper said.

"Hang on a second. First of all, Piper, you're not going anywhere. You're pregnant," Andy said.

Piper glared daggers at her brother-in-law. "Yes, Andy, I'm pregnant, not dead. I can take care of myself."

"Not against him you can't. You have no idea what he's capable of doing. I know you may want to believe that he wouldn't hurt you, but you'd be wrong. He doesn't have a conscience. He doesn't feel regret. Hell, I don't think he feels much of anything. All he cares about is power. If you get in his way, he will kill you just like everyone else," Andy said bluntly. He knew it might sound cruel for him to say it like this, but she needed the truth. She needed to know exactly what she was dealing with.

Piper gulped as she took all Andy's words in, but then she quickly masked her emotions. "All the more reason for me to go. Strength in numbers."

"But, Piper you won't fight Wyatt. This morning when he was attacking Andy, you wouldn't even blow him up. And I don't really blame you under the circumstances, but the point is you'd be a liability. You need to stay here and protect the baby," Phoebe said.

"So I'm just supposed to stay here while my son attacks my sister and my nephew?" Piper asked angrily.

"Piper, do you really think I'm going to let anything happen to my son? To the woman I love? They are my life! I would do anything for them," Andy said strongly.

"I lost Prue once. I can't do that again," Piper said, her voice filled with emotion.

"You won't have to. I promise," Andy said.

Piper sighed and nodded reluctantly. She still didn't like it, but they were all right. She couldn't hurt Wyatt and she had to think about the baby growing inside of her. She had to put her daughter first.

Andy turned to Phoebe and Chris. "You two need to be prepared. Prue's not going to be like either of you remember her. She hasn't seen a demon or used her powers in three years. In the future, the first demon attack doesn't go well."

"Exactly what do you mean?" Phoebe asked. She didn't like the way that sounded.

"I mean she froze up and had a flashback. I know it has been three years, but you just don't forget things like what she went though. It took a long time before she was back to the way she used to be, and right now, she's not there yet," Andy said.

"So then you won't have the Power of Three either way," Leo commented.

"The Power of Three isn't enough to stop Wyatt anyway. He's too strong," Andy said.

"Well, then what the hell are you planning to do? Just wing it?" Piper asked.

"Of course not. I said the Power of Three isn't enough to stop Wyatt. I didn't say nothing could stop him," Andy said.

"So what's the plan then. We need to figure this out quickly so that we're not going in blind," Paige said.

"You and Phoebe protect Prue and the baby. Don't get involved in the fight unless you have to. It's much easier for him to kill you than us, and you two dying is just not an option," Andy said.

"What about me?" Henry asked.

Paige opened her mouth to protest, but Andy beat her to it. "You're staying out this time, Henry." Normally he would've let Henry come, but he needed Paige's head in the game and it wouldn't be if she was worried about Henry. She might not have realized it yet, but her heart had already recognized Henry as her son. Her maternal instincts had taken over."

"But-"

"No buts, Henry. I need everyone's complete attention on the task at hand. That won't happen if you're there. You wanna help, stay here with Piper and try to help keep her calm," Andy said.

"You might even have the harder job," Paige joked.

"Alright, everyone follow me," Andy said before orbing out. Chris followed right behind him, as did Paige and Phoebe.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Prue Halliwell stood over her fifteen-month-old son's crib as he slept. She stand there all day and night watching him. Chris made everything worth it. She couldn't even count all the times she'd found herself lost in a memory of those four months of hell, but all that she needed to pull herself out of it was one smile from her little boy. It made everything okay again.

The only thing that Prue wished was that she could have her sisters back. God, she missed them. She missed Piper's pessimism. Hell, she even missed Phoebe's irresponsibility. She wished they could be a part of her life. A part of Chris' life. She knew that was impossible though. Not with that demon out there.

Prue had met the one demon that could break her. That did break her in a way. She wasn't the same. She was no long the strong, fearless witch she was before. Hell, she wasn't even sure she'd be able to fight demons anymore. The theory hadn't been put to the test yet and she hoped it never would, but she feared that her fear and pain from what happened to her would be too much for her to even attempt to fight.

Prue soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She smiled knowing that they belonged to her husband. "Hey."

"Hey. You okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful like this. I wish he could just stay like this forever," Prue said as she continued to look down at her little boy.

Me too, but why don't we just enjoy it while we have it?" Andy suggested. He then heard a jingle from up above. "I'm being called."

Prue sighed and turned around. "I'm starting to understand how Piper felt every time Leo got called away." Her face then got sad from thinking about her sister.

Andy noticed the look. "I know you miss them. Look,, maybe you should reconsider-"

"Andy, I don't want to talk about this right now. We've been over it time and time again. Besides, you have to go," Prue reminded him.

Andy sighed. "Okay. I'll be back soon. Kiss him for me when he wakes up."

Prue nodded and watched her husband orb away. She looked at her son one last time before quietly leaving the room. She went down to the kitchen. She was about to fix Chris something to eat for when he woke up when she heard a loud crash from upstairs. "What the hell?"

Seconds later there was another crash and then Chris started crying. Prue didn't think. She just bolted up the stairs. She didn't know what was going on, but she did know that her baby needed her.

When she got to her son's room, she found that it was utter chaos. There were several people in her baby's room that she didn't recognize. Two that she did. Andy and Phoebe. Although, Andy looked a lot different than he did when he left just a few moments ago. He was wearing different clothes and he had a more dangerous look about him.

Suddenly, another person, a man with shoulder length blond hair hurled an energy ball at Andy, which Andy easily avoided. Prue was horrified. It was a demon. They were being attacked by demons. How could that be? They were supposed to be safe from demons. They were supposed to be cloaked so that no one could find them.

Meanwhile, after the energy ball missed him, Andy turned to the younger version of his son. "Chris, danger." Prue and the version of him from this time didn't know it yet, but Chris had powers even now. He could aid in keeping himself safe.

Seconds later, a large blue shield appeared over Baby Chris. It wasn't a bubble like Wyatt's. It was a huge force field that coved nearly half the room.

Prue gasped in shock. Her son had powers already? He wasn't even two yet. How could he already have powers and have such control over them? Not that she was complaining. It was keeping him safe from whatever was going on.

Meanwhile, adult Chris was battling with Wyatt. He sent a bout of telekinesis at him, sending him crashing into the wall.

"You think you can stop me, Cousin?" Wyatt asked as he hurled an energy ball at him.

Chris levitated up into the air to miss the energy ball.

"Energy ball!" Paige called as it came at her next. She sent it right back to Wyatt.

Wyatt was sent flying through the air as he was hit by his own power. He quickly got back up and dusted himself off. "Ouch. Aunt Paige, that hurt. I can't believe you would do that to your own nephew."

Prue, meanwhile, was frozen in spot. She couldn't make herself move. There was a demonic fight in her son's nursery and she couldn't make herself move to protect him. This had been exactly what she was afraid would happen if she was ever attacked again and it was happening.

Wyatt looked over at Baby Chris, who still had his force field up.

"Take one step towards that baby and you'll regret it," Phoebe warned.

Wyatt smiled. "You think you can stop me?"

"I can. You know I can. That's why you want him in the first place," Chris said.

"Maybe you can, but can you stop me and him," Wyatt asked.

Everyone turned to see a demon shimmer right in front of Prue.

Prue's eyes widened and her hands started to shake. She knew this demon. His eyes haunted her nightmares. She'd spent three years trying to forget him.

"Hello, Prue. Miss me?" the demon asked smirking.

Phoebe watched in shock as her sister backed up in fear. She'd never seen Prue like this. She was truly terrified of this demon. "Is that...?"

"Yeah, we gotta stop him," Andy said.

"Okay, divide and conquer. You and Chris deal with Wyatt. We've got the demon," Paige said.

Andy was hesitant because he wasn't sure they'd be able to defeat this particular demon, but their chances were better at stopping him than they would be at stopping Wyatt. "Be careful."

Phoebe immediately leaped and tackled the demon only to be sent flying though the air a second later.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled.

"That was a mistake, Witch!" the demon said as he produced a fireball and through it at her.

"Fireball!" Paige called and sent it right back to him. The fireball hit him, but it barely left a scratch. "Oh, that's not good."

The demon moved his hand in an upward motion, slowly lifting Paige into the air. He then sent her flying across the room and into a wall, knocking her out cold.

Chris, meanwhile, had just looked over from facing Wyatt to see the demon going back towards his mother. "No!" he yelled before sending him flying with telekinesis. He then moved his hand into a fist and started twisting it, causing the demon to start choking. It wouldn't kill him, but it would cause him a lot of pain. Pain he deserved to feel for what he'd done to Chris' mother.

Prue stared at the young man in front of her in shock. She didn't know who he was, but he was certainly very powerful. He had the most powerful demon that she'd ever met at his mercy. He also kind of looked familiar to her. She couldn't place him, but she felt like he was someone she knew.

"You bastard! You hurt what mattered most to me in this world. You'll pay!" Chris promised before blinking his eyes and causing the demon to burst into flames right before his eyes.

Phoebe who had witnessed the whole thing looked at Chris in shock. Her nephew had just vanquished a seemingly unstoppable demon right in front of her eyes. Apparently Chris had omitted quite a few powers when he ran down the list for her, including the power to vanquish with just the blink of an eye. He had some serious firepower. Literally. Prue and Andy had their work cut out for them.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked his mother, who was staring at him amazement.

"Who are you?" Prue asked in shock. This man had just eliminated the only demon she'd ever feared. He lifted a huge burden off her shoulders, and he'd done it like it was nothing. She had never seen anybody with that kind of power before.

"Hold that thought," Chris said. He went back into his younger self's room to see his father on the ground unconscious and Wyatt holding the baby version of him in his arms.

"It looks like I win again, Cousin," Wyatt said before orbing out with Baby Chris.


	10. Chapter 10

After getting over the shock of what had just happened, Prue remembered that there was demon fighting going on in front of her child and she ran into his room. She saw that Andy was on the ground unconscious. She was about to go to him when she realized she couldn't see Chris in his crib.

Prue immediately ran to her child's crib and saw that it was empty. Panic set in instantly. Her baby was gone. His crib was empty and he was nowhere to be found. "No. Oh God, no."

Chris looked at his mother helplessly. He watched as she became completely frantic about his whereabouts. He wished there was something he could do for her. Why couldn't he have just stopped Wyatt? The answer came quickly enough to him. That demon had been after his mother and Chris cared more about his mother's life than his own. He had to save her.

Andy slowly began to regain consciousness. "Ah. What happened?" he asked as he started to get up.

Prue ran to her husband. "Andy, Chris is gone! I can't find him anywhere!"

"What?" Andy asked in alarm before turning to his son.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him," Chris said regretfully.

Prue whipped her head around to him. "Who are? Where is my son? What the hell is going on?"

Just then, Phoebe walked in with a newly awake Paige. She took the scene in realized almost instantly what had happened. "Oh God."

"Prue, we will get him back, I promise," Andy swore.

"What do you mean get him back? Where is he? Who are they?" Prue asked as she pointed back and forth between Paige and Chris. "What is Phoebe doing here? What is going on here?"

"Prue, I know you're upset, but you have to calm down," Phoebe said soothingly.

"Calm down? Phoebe, my son is gone!" Prue exclaimed. Her sister was nuts if she thought she was going to calm down anytime soon. Demons had come in and taken her child away. Calming down wasn't even an option.

"I know, but we will find him," Phoebe promised.

"What I don't understand is why he needs to be found. How the hell did demons get in here? We were supposed to be safe," Prue said before turning to her husband. "Andy, how did this happen? How did demons get into our house?"

Andy put his hands on her shoulders to try to soothe her a little. It didn't do much. "Prue, I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. I just didn't anticipate that demon showing up."

"Why did he show up? I thought you said she was cloaked," Paige said.

"Wyatt's magic must have destroyed it. He's more than capable of something like that," Andy said.

"Wyatt? As in Leo? What the hell is going on? Somebody better tell me something now or I will start taking it out on you. Husband or sister be damned!" Prue said angrily. She was getting really upset now. Her baby was gone and everyone seemed to know why but her.

Andy sighed. "Alright. The first thing you need to understand is that I'm not the Andy you know. I'm from the future.

Prue stared at him in shock. "What?"

"I'm from twenty years in the future. I came back to protect Chris," Andy said.

Prue glanced over at her son's crib. "Well, you did a lovely job."

"It's not his fault, it's mine. I let the demon distract me," Chris said guilty.

"Who are you? You look familiar? Are you from the future too?" Prue asked. While she was shocked that people from the future were in her house, she didn't really have that big a problem believing it. She'd learned that anything was possible with magic. Hell, she and her sisters had traveled in time twice themselves.

"Yes," Chris answered

"What do you have to do with this?" Prue asked.

"It's a long story," Chris said. He had idea how to even attempt to tell his mother everything. It was a long complicated story and he wasn't sure she'd believe him. He wouldn't be able to take it she called him a liar like the others had done at first.

"Well, it ends in my son being kidnapped so you'd better tell it to me," Prue said.

Just then orbs started to fill the room. The past version of Andy materialized seconds later. "Prue, are you okay? I could sense your panic," he said. He then looked around the room and found himself face to face with... himself. "Demon?'

"He says he's from the future. He was with Phoebe and he was trying to protect Chris so-"

"What do you mean trying?" He looked into his son's crib and saw that it was empty. "Where's Chris?"

"A demon took him. There were two of them and one of them... One of them was... Oh God, why didn't I do something?" Prue asked emotionally. It was all starting to sink in now and she realized that she hadn't lifted a finger to protect Chris. She'd let her fear of the demon who hurt her take over everything else.

"There was nothing you could do. Not even the Power of Three is strong enough to stop Wyatt," Chris said.

"You all keep saying Wyatt. Is this Wyatt related to Leo?" Prue asked. She couldn't believe a demon would be related to Leo in anyway, but what were the odds of anyone having the same name as Leo's last name and not being related to him?

"It's a long story and I swear we will explain it, but not here. Just come back to the Manor with us. That way we all figure out what to do next," Phoebe said.

Prue looked like she was going to protest, but Phoebe cut her off. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Prue said. This was her sister. She trusted her sisters more than anyone in the world.

"Then please come with us. We'll explain it all," Phoebe promised.

"What about Chris?" Prue asked. That was what she cared about most. She wanted her little boy.

"We will get your baby back, I promise," she said.

Prue looked at the version of her husband she knew and they had a silent conversation. Finally, Prue nodded.

"Okay, let's go," Phoebe said before taking Paige's hand. The two orbed out followed by Future Andy, Chris, and Prue and Past Andy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Piper, Leo, Henry, and Wyatt were all in the kitchen. Leo was feeding Wyatt while Henry sat nearby and Piper paced the floor. "Piper, would you stop that."

"Nope," Piper said as she considered to pace. She was nervous as hell. She should be out there with the others protecting her sister and nephew, but instead she was pacing the kitchen floor because everyone in creation decided she was the one who needed protecting.

"Piper, you need to relax," Leo said.

Piper stopped and glared at her ex-husband. "Relax? You want me to relax while our son is out there targeting my sister and her baby. Are you out of your freaking mind?"

Leo cowered a little in fear and Henry snickered. He couldn't help. He really despised Leo.

"I'm just trying to think of the baby here, Piper. You don't need the added stress right now," Leo said.

Piper was about to retort when she saw orbs fill the room. Paige and Phoebe entered first, followed by Andy and Chris. Then she saw them. Another version of Andy entered with Prue.

Piper immediately ran over to her sister and hugged her fiercely. Phoebe went over as well and they all hugged for a minute. "We've missed you so much," Piper said crying.

"I've missed you both too. You have no idea," Prue said.

"Listen, I know guys have a lot of catching up to do, but it's going to have to wait. We have a baby to find," Chris said.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Things got out of control. We weren't able to stop Wyatt from taking the baby," Paige said.

Leo narrowed his eyes at Chris. "You screwed up. Nice, pal."

"Oh, you know what? I don't need a lecture from you about how to be a good whitelighter," Chris said glaring.

"Wait, you're a whitelighter. No way. You can't be. Not after what you just did," Prue said. Granted, she was very thankful for what he did do, but no whitelighter could've done that. Although that begged the question of how he could orb.

Leo got up and glared at Chris. "I knew it! What did you do?"

"Leo knock it off! What he did was very good. He vanquished Prue's demon for her. Pretty effortlessly too," Phoebe said clearly impressed.

"Yes, thank you for that. You'll never know how grateful I am to you," Prue said. She would be eternally grateful to him for that. He'd destroyed the thing she feared most. Although, now it had been replaced by a new fear. The fear of losing her son.

Chris nodded.

"Well, I guess that demon wasn't as strong as you thought," Leo said. If Chris had been able to vanquish it easily, it couldn't be that powerful.

"Are you kidding me? That thing took a fireball and got back up as though it were nothing. No, he's not weak. Not by a long shot. Chris is just that strong," Paige said.

Prue turned to her shocked. "Wait, what?"

Paige immediately realized her mistake. "Oh, I said his name, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Nice going," Piper said sarcastically.

"Oh, she was going to find out anyway," Paige defended.

Prue took a few steps towards Chris and stared at him intently. She took in his features. The same features that were on her baby boy. The same one's that reminded her of herself and Andy. There was no denying it. "Chris?"

Chris smiled. "Hi, Mom."

Prue let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and wrapped her arms around her not so little boy.

Chris hugged his mom back tightly. He felt tears well up in his eyes. This was all he'd wanted for so long. He wanted to feel his mother's arms around him. And now that he did, it felt so right. It felt like he was finally where he was supposed to be. He was finally home.


	11. Chapter 11

Prue pulled away after a few moments, but kept her hands on her boy's shoulders. "Wow. I can't believe this. Look at you. You're amazing. You're exactly how I imagined you'd be. The second I saw you I recognized you. Well, okay, obviously I didn't know it was you, but I knew that I knew you."

Chris laughed. "You always said you would. You said that a mother knows her own kid no matter how long it has been or how much he changes."

Paige couldn't help but look at Henry when she heard that comment. Ever since the moment he arrived, she'd felt a deep connection to him. She feared for him when he was hurt and worried about him when he was placed in a potentially dangerous situation. Was it possible that he was her son?

Past Andy walked towards them. He looked very shocked. "Prue? Ch...Chris?"

Chris smiled awkwardly at the past version of his dad. It was weird seeing two versions of his father in the same room.

"How is this possible?" Andy asked in shock. He supposed by now he shouldn't be so shocked. He'd been in the magical world for quite a while now. He was a whitelighter for God's sake. Still, it was shocking to see his son all grown up when the last time he saw him he was a baby.

"I came from the future," Chris said simply.

"Why though? There must be a reason you came all this way? It can't be to save your younger self from that demon because if that happened and we didn't save you, you couldn't be here right now," Prue said.

"Ooh, getting that time travel headache again," Phoebe said as she rubbed her temples.

"No, actually, that wasn't supposed to happen. It didn't happen in my future. I came back here to save Wyatt," Chris said.

"Who's Wyatt?" Prue asked.

Piper went over and picked up Wyatt from his high chair. She brought him over to Prue. "Prue, meet Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. You're nephew."

Prue smiled at the baby. "He's beautiful Piper. But I thought you were having a girl."

Everyone laughed. "Yeah, so did we. You should've heard us. We all went around calling him a girl for nine months. It came as a shock to all of us when I gave birth to a boy."

"Hang on a second. If this is Wyatt, why do Andy and Chris keep saying that Wyatt kidnapped my son?" Prue asked.

Piper exhaled nervously. She had no idea how her sister would take this, but it would be well within her right to start screaming at her for allowing this all to happen in the future. "He did take your son, Prue. The future version of him did. He apparently wants to stop Wyatt from growing up to oppose him."

"Your son is trying to kill mine? Why? They're family," Prue said. She didn't understand this. Why would another member of their family be trying to kill her child? It didn't make any sense.

"And Where's Chris now?" Past Andy asked, eager to get his little boy back.

"We don't know where he is, but we will find him. As for Wyatt, apparently something happens to Wyatt that turns him evil. It starts when I give birth to this one apparently," Piper said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Past Andy suddenly looked at the ceiling. "I'm being summoned again."

"So am I," Leo said.

"It's about Prue and Chris. The cloak around them was severed by Wyatt. The Elders are sensing them again," Future Andy said.

"Go," Prue told her husband.

Past Andy shook his head. "No, I'm not going anywhere. Not until Chris is home safe."

"Honey, there's nothing you can do right now. We will get our son back, but right now you need to handle the Elders so that it's done and over with. Who knows? Maybe they can help us." Prue said.

Piper snorted. "That would be a first."

Past Andy sighed. "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." He then orbed out, followed by Leo.

"So how bad is this? How much danger is my baby in?" Prue asked.

"A lot. Wyatt is very powerful," Andy said.

"But so is Chris. We saw that today from both versions," Paige said.

"I didn't even know he had powers yet. How could I not know?" Prue asked. She should've seen how powerful he was before now. She was his mother.

"Chris has always been a very perceptive child and his connection to you has always been the strongest, Prue. He could sense your hesitation when it came to magic," Andy explained.

"So he was suppressing himself for me?" Prue asked in horror. Had she really become that weak and afraid that her own child felt he had to hide himself from her. What did that say about her as a mother?

"No, not suppress himself, just not show it to you. He was trying to protect you even then," Andy said.

"That's not his job. I was supposed to protect him. It appears I can't even do that," Prue said dejectedly.

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine. I knew I was only one who could stop Wyatt, but when I saw that demon going for you... I couldn't just let that happen," Chris said.

Prue smiled and placed a hand on Chris' cheek. "Thank you."

"I hate to be a downer, especially considering all the other problems we already have, but Chris changed history by vanquishing that demon. Is that going to come back to bite us later since he wasn't meant to be the one to vanquish it?" Paige asked.

"Actually he was. Chris vanquished the demon in the future. He was very young when he did it," Andy replied.

"Holy crap! He was that powerful even as a kid?" Phoebe asked in shock.

"He and Wyatt are at the very least equal in power. Chris may even be a bit more powerful," Andy said.

"That actually makes sense. I only got a glimpse of him, but Chris looked like he was at least a couple of months older than Wyatt. That makes him the first born child of the eldest Charmed One and a whitelighter. It makes sense that he would be more powerful," Paige said.

"Okay, what does that mean? That makes me a little nervous," Prue said. She'd seen what Older Chris could do and she'd also seen her baby create a huge shield around him. She could only imagine the power that he had and how hard it was going to be to teach him to control it and keep him from using them in public.

"Well, Wyatt conjured a dragon at ten months," Piper piped up.

Phoebe slapped her on the arm. "Are you trying to freak her out?"

"It also means that Wyatt will have a hard time trying to kill him. Even now he's powerful enough to defend himself," Andy said.

"So we just have to find him before Wyatt can get around his powers," Paige said.

"Are you from the future too?" Prue asked.

"Uh, no. Just those three and Wyatt," Paige said as motioned between Andy, Chris, and Henry.

"So who are you then? Not that I don't appreciate you trying help get my baby back," Prue said. She was really grateful for everything that the young woman had done. She still wanted to know who she was though.

"Um, maybe Dad, Henry, and I should go to Magic School and see if Gideon as any way of helping us fine... me," Chris said. He did not want to be there when his mom found out about Paige. He wasn't sure how she'd react, but he did know that his mother _hated_ being kept in the dark. She was going to pissed at her mother and grandmother, and would probably voice it loudly. He didn't particularly want to hear his mom yell.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Andy said quickly. He also knew Prue would be pissed, not at Paige, but at those who knew and didn't tell her. Unfortunately, he was on that list. At least his past self was. He knew about Paige and didn't say anything because he was trying to protect her from pain of being away from a third sister.

"Okay, listen, I know this probably a lot to ask given the circumstances, but you guys mind taking Wyatt to Magic School with you. You don't have to watch him, just drop him off at the nursery," Piper said.

"Sure. It wouldn't be good if evil Wyatt got him too," Andy said before going over and taking Wyatt from Piper. He then orbed, followed by his son and nephew.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Prue asked. She had a feeling that whatever this was, it wasn't good. They were all obviously worried about how she'd react.

"Maybe we should all go into the living room," Piper suggested.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't good?" Prue asked.

"No, it's not that. It's actually really good. We're just not sure how to approach the subject, and we know you're going to be pissed about not knowing until now," Piper said. She knew her sister wouldn't be angry at Paige or about Paige being their sister. No, what she'd be angry about was that their mother and grandmother had kept it a secret for so long and about not getting the chance to know Paige before now.

"Okay, somebody just tell me now," Prue demanded, stepping right into 'big sister' mode. It was amazing how easy it was to do so after so many years and so much trauma.

Piper and Phoebe glanced at each other, neither knowing exactly how to say it. Finally, Piper decided to just come out with it. "This is Paige. She's our sister."


	12. Chapter 12

"S...she's what?" Prue asked in shock. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Piper had just told her that this woman, Paige, was their sister. But that wasn't possible, was it? She'd know if she had another sister. Although, looking at her now, she did notice some similarities between Paige and herself. They did look somewhat alike.

"Yeah. You know Mom and Sam had a thing. Well, Paige was the result of that," Phoebe said.

"We found out when you 'died'. I called a spell to call a lost witch. I was hoping that it would bring you back, but it brought Paige to us instead. Then we summoned Mom and Grams. They told us everything," Piper continued.

"And everything would be?" Prue asked. She was still feeling very confused by this whole thing.

"That Paige was our sister. That Mom and Sam gave her up because of what the Elders would say about the child of a witch and a whitelighter, not to mention the fact that there couldn't be four Charmed Ones," Piper explained.

Prue felt anger hit her immediately. How could her mother even consider doing something like that? How could she give away her own baby? She was a mother. She had a child herself that would be considered against the rules. She would never ever consider leaving Chris.

"Um, Prue? Say something please," Piper said. She could tell her sister was really pissed off. She'd seen that look enough times to know what it meant.

Before Prue could answer, things started going flying, including a nearby chair.

"Whoa! Is she doing that?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, she's pissed. Prue, you gotta calm down. Your anger is affecting your powers," Piper said.

"It doesn't help that she hasn't used them for three years," Phoebe muttered.

"Um, maybe I should leave for a while," Paige said. She was starting to feel really out of place and really hurt by Prue's reaction. She didn't exactly expect the woman to welcome her like they'd known each other their whole lives, but she didn't expect her to be so angry that she existed.

"No!" the rest of them, including Prue, exclaimed.

"She's not angry at you, honey," Phoebe said.

"I'm not. I'm sorry if it seemed that way. I'm mad at Mom and Grams. Oh, and Sam. God, and I thought Dad was the expert on abandonment in this family," Prue said to herself, still seething. Needless to say, she still had quite a few issues with parents walking out on their kids.

Paige was taken aback. Prue was angry on her behalf? She was mad that Paige had been given up? That was totally unexpected. "Um, I don't think it's that simple. They were afraid that the Elders would find out."

"Don't make excuses for them. Do you think I'd ever let the Elders force me into giving my baby away? Do you think Piper would? They could've found a way," Prue said. She was not willing to give her mother that out and she wouldn't let Paige do it either. While she might have thought she was doing the right thing, she was wrong. She should've tried harder.

"Maybe you're right, but I can't be sorry that it happened. I had wonderful parents and I wouldn't trade them for anything," Paige said.

"Well, that's something I guess," Prue said. She was glad that Paige was at least lucky enough to have had good parents. It didn't really take away the anger though. She was angry as hell that this was kept a secret from them all for so long.

Suddenly Prue realized something. Paige had become an official Charmed One three years ago. That meant that every magical creature in the world would know her name, including Prue's own husband. "Andy, you get your ass down here!"

The three other Halliwell sister's flinched at her tone. "Um, Prue, that might not be specific enough. There are two of them at the moment," Piper said gently.

"Frankly, Piper, I don't care which one of them comes down. They're both guilty!" Prue said angrily.

"Um, guilty of what exactly?" Phoebe asked.

Just then orbs filled the room. Past Andy materialized seconds later. "What is it? Is everything okay? Any news on Chris?"

Prue sent her husband a scathing look and advanced on him.

Andy instinctively stepped back. He hadn't seen that look on his wife's face for a very long time, but he knew it well enough to be afraid of it. "Um, Prue? Honey, you look mad."

"Oh, do I?" Prue asked. She was smiling slightly, but there was no doubt about the fact that she was very pissed. "I wonder why that is. It couldn't possibly have to do with the fact that you didn't tell me I had another sister!"

Paige cringed. "Remind me never to piss her off. She makes Piper look like a cuddly kitten on a bad day."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her like this in a long time. In fact, I don't even think she was this pissed when she found out I lied about vanquishing Cole," Phoebe said.

"Okay, Prue, listen, I know you're angry, but please just let me explain," Andy said as he continued to back up.

"Explain what? How you've been lying to me for three years?" Prue asked angrily.

Andy considered telling his wife that he didn't exactly lie, but he thought better of it. Something told him that that wouldn't go over too well with Prue. "When was supposed to tell you? When I found you in that hell hole, you were a wreck. I'd never seen you so lost. You wouldn't even let yourself believe that it was really me.

Prue shifted uncomfortably. The last thing she wanted was to go through the past again, especially with her sisters there. It had been hard enough to deal with the first time. "I know what happened, Andy. I was there. What does that have to do with you lying to me?"

"When you finally came out of the fog, you were so scared. You refused to go home because you afraid the demon would come after you and your sisters. You insisted on staying away, but I could see how much it hurt you. How much harder would it have been to know you were leaving yet another sister behind?" Andy asked.

"That wasn't your choice to make. I had the right to know," Prue said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I was just trying to make thing easier for you," he said.

"I'm still mad at you," Prue said.

"I know," Andy said.

"But I understand, and right now, finding Chris is more important." Prue said. If it weren't for Chris being missing, not only would she lashing out at Andy more, she would also be summoning her mother and grandmother so she could kick their ghost asses too.

"Right. Speaking of, the other me was right. The Elders know about you being alive and Chris' existence," Andy said.

"And what did the oh so wonderful Elders have to say about that?" Piper asked snidely, making her opinion of the Elders very clear.

"They weren't happy obviously. They spent a great deal of time lecturing me about the rules. Although there wasn't much they could say because of Leo and Piper's relationship," Andy explained.

"So are you in any trouble, Andy?" Phoebe asked.

"Not really. For me to be in trouble, Leo and Sam would have to be as well. They're both whitelighters and they both had children with witches," Andy said.

"Trust me, if I ever see him again, Sam will be in trouble," said a still furious Prue.

Paige couldn't help but be touched that the sister she never knew was so angry on her behalf. She was already starting to see why Piper and Phoebe loved and missed her so much.

"Okay, so we need to find Chris and fast," Prue said.

"We could try scrying for him," Phoebe offered.

"No, that won't work. It'll probably just lead us to Big Chris," Paige said.

Piper nodded. "That leaves summoning spells out. Though I'm not sure that would work anyway given how powerful Wyatt is."

"The good news is that Chris is powerful too, even at this age. He can protect himself," Paige said.

"But for how long? No matter how powerful Baby Chris is, he's not as strong as an adult Wyatt," Phoebe said. She then noticed the nervousness and fear in her oldest sister's eyes. "But I'm sure he'll be able to hold Wyatt off long enough for us to find him."

Prue gave her sister a small smile. "Nice try, Pheebs, but you're right. If we don't find Chris soon..."

Andy put an arm around her. "We will find him."

"I can't lose him," Prue cried. She'd survived a lot in her life, but there was no way she could survive the loss of her son.

"You won't. This is what we're going to do. Phoebe, you go with Andy back to his house and see if you can't get a premonition that can help us. Paige, you and Prue check the Book of Shadows and see if you can't find something that will help us. I'm going to start making potions for when we do find them. Alright, go!" Piper ordered.

Andy orbed out with Phoebe while Prue and Paige headed for the stairs. "Who put her in charge?" Prue asked as she walked up the stairs behind Paige.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chris and Henry were combing though books in the library at magic school when Andy came in. He'd just dropped Little Wyatt off at Magic School.

"You really think the answer to finding them is in one of these books?" Andy asked skeptically.

"That's not what I'm looking for. Look, when we do find Wyatt and the baby me, we're going to have to find a way to send Wyatt back and make sure he stays there. That's what I'm doing now," Chris said.

"Well, let's handle one problem at a time. We have to find them before we can do anything else," Andy said.

"There are plenty of spells in here to summon a witch and even a whitelighter, but the problem is that it will probably just lead back to our Chris," Henry said as he looked down at the spell book he had in front of him.

Just then, they heard footsteps approach. They turned and saw Gideon. "Oh, hey, Gideon. I hope we don't mind us using your library," Chris said.

"No, of course not, my boy. But perhaps I can help if you tell me what you are all looking for," Gideon said.

"Okay, cliff notes version is this: these are my father and cousin. They're from the future. Future Wyatt is also here and he has kidnapped this time's version of me and is trying to find ways to kill him so that I never live long enough to come back in time. We have to find them before he can do that," Chris explained.

"I see. And what do you plan to do once you find them?" Gideon asked.

"We haven't gotten that far yet. We just need to find them. Sensing doesn't work because it just points us back to Big Chris and Baby Wyatt," Andy said.

"I see," Gideon said. He was lost in thought. He was thinking that maybe he should act sooner rather than later on sacrificing Wyatt. He couldn't allow Future Wyatt to wreak havoc in the past after all.

"Why don't you allow me to check with my colleagues and see if they can help? I'll be right back," Gideon said before orbing out.

Chris gasped after Gideon left and turned to his father. "Did you see that?"

Andy nodded. "Purple orbs. A classic sign of a fallen angel."


	13. Chapter 13

Paige flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows, finding more nothing with each page. Finally she slammed the book shut in frustration. "Crap!"

"There has to be something in there," Prue said.

"Oh, there's plenty. And most of it would even work if there weren't two versions of your son in the same time period. All of these spells will locate the version easiest to find," Paige said.

"Meaning future Chris," Prue answered for her.

"Exactly," Paige said.

Prue looked away. She was starting to get really scared. The more time that past, the more afraid she got. Her baby was out there somewhere with an evil, power hungry maniac who also happened to be her nephew and every second they didn't find them was more time for Wyatt to kill Chris.

"We will find him," Paige promised.

"We wouldn't need to find him if I had done my job. I am Chris' mother. It was my job to protect him. I should have fought, but I didn't. My son was in danger and I didn't lift a finger to save him. I froze," Prue said shamefully.

"I can relate. Well, sort of. I never went though half of what you did, but I know what it's like to freeze on the job," Paige said.

Prue turned to her newly discovered younger sister. "What happened?"

"There was a car accident. The car exploded. Piper froze it before it could kill the people inside and she went over to help them out. She called me over to help too, but I couldn't move. Because I wasn't there anymore. I was watching another accident. You see, my parents were killed in an accident just like that. I was ejected from the car, they weren't," Paige said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Prue said sympathetically.

Paige shook her head. "I've dealt with it since then. It'll never be okay that they died, but now I at least know it wasn't my fault."

"Of course not," Prue said as if that notion were crazy.

"Well, I thought it was for a long time. It took being sent back to the past and realizing that I couldn't stop it for me to realize that they were meant to die that day," Paige said.

"Well, what happened with Chris really was my fault. I failed him. I couldn't protect him. Hell, I couldn't even protect myself. You and Phoebe had to take on my demon because I couldn't. I've never had that happen to me before. I spent three years fighting demons. I never once let one of them beat me. I always came out stronger in the end. Until the one time I didn't," Prue said. She wasn't sure why she was telling Paige all of this. She barely knew her. Maybe that was why. Maybe it was just easier to tell her because she didn't know her.

"I can't even imagine what you went though. Being held hostage by some psycho demon for months... That's gotta be awful. I wonder if that's what happened to Wyatt," Paige said.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked.

"Andy... Well, future Andy said that Wyatt was kidnapped as a baby. He was held hostage for months," Paige said.

"Oh my God. I can't even imagine that sweet little boy going thought something like I did," Prue said. What happened to her had nearly destroyed her. It still affected her life a great deal. She didn't even want to think about what something like that would do to a little boy.

"Well, you don't have to because we're going to stop it. We won't let it happen. But first things first. We have to save Chris before we can save Wyatt.

Just then, Orbs filled the room. Future Andy, Baby Wyatt, Chris, and Henry entered the room. Andy was holding Wyatt.

"What's Wyatt doing here? I think Piper wanted him left at Magic School while all this is going on," Paige said.

"That's not an option anymore. Magic school isn't safe," Andy said before putting Wyatt down in his playpen.

"What do you mean? Demons can't get into Magic School. I don't think," Paige said.

"It's not demons. It's Gideon," Chris said.

"What about Gideon?" Piper asked as she came into the room with Leo. She then noticed that Wyatt was in the room. "What is he doing here? You were supposed to leave him at the nursery at Magic School.

"Wait, you let them take Wyatt? Why would you do that?" Leo asked Piper.

"Um, because I wanted him safe from his future self," Piper said slowly as though she was speaking to a small child.

"And who's going to protect him from them?" Leo asked as he motioned towards all the future people.

"Excuse me?" Prue asked. Had Leo just accused her husband and son of being evil? That was more than a little hypocritical considering what his own son would become.

"Yeah, Leo, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that you're really starting to get on everyone's nerves," Paige said. She didn't know what her brother-in-law's problem was, but he really needed to get over it.

"Anyway, Piper, Magic School isn't safe. Gideon isn't safe," Andy said.

"What are you talking about? Did something happen to Gideon?" Piper asked.

"No, he means Gideon isn't safe to be around. He can't be trusted," Chris said.

Leo scoffed. "That's ridiculous. I'd trust Gideon with my life. He's my mentor."

"Which should've been our first clue that he couldn't be trusted," Henry joked.

"Why do you think Gideon can't be trusted?" Paige asked.

"Actually answer this first: who is Gideon?" Prue asked.

"He's an Elder, and he can't be trusted because he has purple orbs," Chris said.

"So?" Paige asked. She failed to see what the color of his orbs had to do with anything.

"So in the future, an Elder with darker orbs indicates a fallen angel. In the future, they are the Elders that work for Wyatt," Andy explained.

"So you're saying that Gideon is working with demons?" Piper asked. That was not good. They had enough problems with demons and Elders separately. They didn't need to be combined together.

"We you all seriously just going to take their word for it?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" all three sisters said at once.

"It doesn't necessarily mean that he's working with demons, just that he has done things that would be considered questionable," Andy said.

"Then why aren't Chris' orbs purple?" Leo snarled.

Prue glared at her brother-in-law. "Leo, I have not used my powers in three years. My guess is that my control over them is less than pristine, so I suggest you shut up before they 'accidently' throw you into that wall over there."

"You're wrong about Gideon and I'm going to prove it. I'll be back," Leo said.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"To see Gideon. I'm going to give him a chance to explain himself."

"Like hell," Chris said before bringing his hands up and freezing Leo in spot. He didn't know what Gideon was up to, but he didn't want the Elder knowing that they were onto him before they had a chance to find out.

"Okay, that's going to last long. He's going to wanna go as soon as he unfreezes," Piper told her nephew.

"My power works different than yours Piper. He won't unfreeze until I decide to unfreeze him," Chris said.

"The terrible twos are really going to live up to their name, aren't they?" Prue asked. After seeing less than a quarter of the arsenal her son had on him, she knew that she was going to have her work cut out for her.

Chris just smirked.

"Okay, so about Gideon?" Piper asked.

"I think we should forget Gideon for now. We have enough problems at the moment. Like getting Chris back and finding the demon after Wyatt," Paige said.

Just then, orbs filled the room again revealing Phoebe and Past Andy. "Struck out," Phoebe said dejectedly.

"Damn it," Prue cursed.

"It's okay, sweetie. We're gonna find him," Phoebe promised once more.

"How? We have no way of finding him. None of the normal ways will work because they will just recognize Future Chris," Prue said.

"Maybe we need to leave," Future Andy said, causing everyone to stare at him. "As long as Chris is here, you can't find him. If we go back to the future, you can get him back."

"And then how are we supposed to deal with Wyatt? You said yourself that the Power of Three can't stop Wyatt. Only Chris has an advantage over him," Phoebe said.

"She's right. Us leaving won't do anything but put them in danger," Chris said.

"Well, we have to do something. I don't really see any other option," Future Andy said.

"Wait a minute," Paige said as an idea came to her.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way. We've been sitting here looking for ways to find Chris, but maybe we should be trying to find Wyatt," Paige said.

"We'd have the same problem. The spell would find Little Wyatt, just like it with the Chrises.

"Not necessarily. There's a big difference between the Wyatts and the Chrises. The Chrises are the same. They're both part witch, part whitelighter. The Wyatts aren't the same. One's good, one's not. Little Wyatt is part witch, part whitelighter. Big Wyatt has demonic powers, which makes him..."

"A demon," Prue finished for her sister. She was starting to see where Paige was going with this.

"Exactly. We've summoned demons before. All we have to do is switch it around a little to use it for Wyatt," Paige said.

"I don't think that's going to work. Wyatt's magic is too strong. He'll be able to fight it," Chris said.

"If one of us does it maybe, but not if we all do it. If the four of us, plus Chris and Henry do it, it might be enough," Paige said.

Chris turned to the future version of his father as if to ask what he thought. "You and Henry combined with the Power of Four... It should work," Future Andy said.

"How will it get the baby back though? It'll bring Wyatt here, but not Baby Chris," Phoebe said.

"If I know Wyatt, he has a power shield up, preventing magic from getting out of the little bubble he has around himself and Baby me. He can't keep the baby from using his powers to protect himself, but he can keep him from orbing out of the bubble. Anyway, if we're successful, we'll be breaking the bubble, allowing the baby to orb home," Chris explained.

"But to summon a demon, we'd need his blood. You are not taking my baby's blood," Piper said firmly. She wanted to get Baby Chris back too, but she was not going to put her little boy though that to get him. He hadn't done anything wrong yet.

Paige shook her head. "We won't have to. Every witch in this room is related to Wyatt. Blood from one of us should be enough."

"Actually, I think we should all add our blood. That way it'll be that much stronger," Chris said.

"Okay, let's do it," Paige said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later everyone was about ready to start the spell. "The crystal cage is ready," Future Andy said, holding one of the crystals.

The others were by a bowl on the table getting the ingredients for the spell. "Okay, all we need know is the blood," Prue said before cutting her finger with a knife and then handing it to Piper.

They quickly repeated Prue's actions. Everyone then joined hands and started chanting the spell.

White lights appeared and soon Wyatt materialized inside the cage. "What the hell?"

"Andy, now!" Prue yelled.

Future Andy put the last crystal in place, effectively trapping Evil Wyatt once more.

Wyatt growled and glared at everyone. "You'll all pay for this!"

"What now?" Prue asked.

"Call for him. He should be able to come now," Future Andy said.

Prue looked towards the ceiling. "Chris! It's Mommy. Come to me, Baby!"

Everything was silent for what seemed like eternity before orbs filled the room. Baby Chris materialized in the center of the room.

Prue let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and immediately went over to her baby boy and picked him up. "Hey, Baby. You're okay now."

Past Andy went over and put his arms around both of them. He kissed Baby Chris on the top of the head. "Hey, Pal. We've missed you. Everything's okay now."

"Mommy's sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry," Prue told her son over and over again. She still felt guilty for allowing him to be taken in the first place. But it would never happen again. Chris was home safe and sound and he was going to stay that way. She didn't care what she had to do. She would get over this fear of demons and she would make sure that nothing like this ever touched her child again.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Wyatt was in his high chair banging his fork and plate. After finally getting Baby Chris back, they'd all decided to call it a night. Future Andy and Chris took shifts guarding Evil Wyatt while everyone slept. They figured that since they knew Wyatt best, it should be them who handled him.

As Piper was flipping pancakes, she heard someone come into the room. It was Past Andy with Baby Chris on his hip. "Hey. Where's Prue?"

"She's still asleep. She didn't get to do much of that last night," Andy said as he sat down at the table with Chris on his lap.

"Let me guess. She couldn't stop worrying about Chris?" Piper asked.

Andy nodded. "Yeah. Every time he moved she was on full alert."

"Well, I can't say as I blame her," Piper said. She knew that if it were her son that was taken, she shouldn't let him out of her sight when she finally got him back. As it was she wanted to hold on tight to Wyatt and never let go.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish she'd stop blaming herself for what happened," Andy said.

"She's a mother. She's gonna blame herself for not being able to protect him," Piper said. While she knew it wasn't Prue's fault, she understood why her sister thought it was. Piper certainly blamed herself for what happened to Wyatt to turn him into the man currently trapped in their attic.

"That's not it though. She apparently froze when Wyatt attacked and again when the demon did. She blames herself for that. She feels like she failed him," Andy explained.

Piper sighed. "It was really bad, wasn't it?"

"Worse than I've ever seen. She was terrified. That's why she asked me to cloak her and that's why I agreed. I know you're probably angry about that, but-"

"Andy, I really haven't had much time to think about it," Piper said as started filling plates with pancakes. "Things have just been happening so fast. Yesterday was literally one drama after another. With more people coming from the future, finding out about Prue, and finally having to save Chris from Wyatt, there was hardly time to let anything sink in. Right now I'm just happy that my sister is alive and that her baby is okay."

"Yeah, no one's more happy about that than me," Andy said as he held Chris close.

Piper walked over with two small plates of cut up pancakes. She gave one of them to her son and put one in front of Andy for Chris.

"Ooh, look, Chris. Aunt Piper made you pancakes. Can you say thank you?" Andy asked his son.

"Tank 'ou," Chris said.

"You're very welcome, sweetie," Piper said before sitting down next to Wyatt and helping him with his food.

Soon, Prue rushed into the room. She looked panicked until she saw Andy and Chris. "Thank God. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Do you have any idea what it was like to wake up and find him gone?"

"Prue, he's fine. I just brought him down here to get him some food. I figured I'd let you sleep," Andy said.

Prue sighed. "Just tell me next time," she said before going over to the coffee pot.

"There are pancakes on the counter," Piper said.

"It's like you've read my mind. I've missed your cooking so much, Piper," Prue said. She then got her coffee ready and fixed herself a plate of pancakes before going over and sitting between her husband and her sister.

Paige walked in soon afterwards looking like the walking dead. "Coffee, coffee, coffee."

"Rough night?" Paige asked.

"That's the first and last time I ever sleep with Phoebe," Paige grumbled as she made a beeline for the coffee maker.

"Yeah, she kicks," Prue commented.

"Understatement of the century," Paige said as she sat down with her coffee. "By the way, People, I checked things out in the attic before coming down here. Everything's cool. Well, Evil Wyatt looks kinda pissed, but he's still there. Chris is guarding him. Leo is still frozen by the way."

"I guess Chris wasn't exaggerating when he said Leo wouldn't unfreeze until he unfroze him," Piper said.

"The more I learn about his powers in the future, the more nervous I get. Something tells me that the next few years are going to be a challenge," Prue said as she brushed her son's hair to the side with her hand.

Piper laughed. "I feel you, sister. Wyatt conjured a dragon at nine months old."

"Why would you tell her that?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, now I'm even more nervous," Prue said.

"Eh, don't be. Your kid grows up to be exactly like you. He protects the innocent at all costs. Mine grows up to be the future of all evil," Piper said, feeling another pang of guilt as she said it.

"Would you stop that already? It's not your fault. How many people have to say that for you to believe it?" Paige asked.

"Morning, family!" Phoebe yelled in delight as she entered the room.

Paige covered her ears. "Dude, turn it down a notch. You know how I feel about perkiness in the morning. Especially when I didn't get any sleep the night before because _somebody_ likes to kick in her sleep.

Phoebe smiled sheepishly and went over to Wyatt and kissed him on the top of the head. "Hello, one of my two favorite nephews."

Wyatt giggled in response.

Phoebe then went over to Andy and Chis. "Hey, my other favorite nephew. Can I hold him?" she asked Andy.

"Sure, if he'll let you. He's kinda iffy about strangers," Andy said.

Chris suddenly orbed out of Andy's arms and into Phoebe's.

"Oh, that is so cute. You are so cute," Phoebe said as she held Chris.

"I guess he's decided that he's going to use his powers regularly now. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Andy said. On one hand, he was glad that his son wasn't hiding his powers anymore, but on another, if he used them in public, it could be disastrous.

Phoebe waved him off. "Oh, he'll be fine. Yes, you'll be just fine, won't you? Yes, you will."

"Pheebs, what has you in such a good moon? I don't know if you've noticed, but we have major problems," Piper said.

"Yes, I realize that, Piper, but we also have a lot to be happy about. Our sister is alive, as is our favorite cop turned whitelighter. Well, sort of. And our nephew is home safe. I'd say we have a whole lot to be thankful for right about now," Phoebe said before sitting down and settling Chris on her lap.

"And we will celebrate all those things as soon as Wyatt and the future are saved too," Piper said.

"Speaking of, where are all the future people?" Phoebe asked.

"Henry is still asleep on the couch-"

"No, he's not. Someone woke him up while screeching at the top of her lungs," Henry grumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

Phoebe smiled at him apologetically.

"There's pancakes on the counter if you're hungry," Piper said before turning back to her sisters.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Chris is guarding Wyatt and Andy... Sorry, not you, the other you. He apparently went somewhere early this morning," Paige said.

"It is early this morning," Henry grouched as he ate his breakfast.

Paige smiled at him. "I feel your pain."

"Well, we better get them both down here. We need to come up with a plan for saving Wyatt. Chris, get down here! Andy!"

"Do you know how weird it is to have your name screeched when you're sitting two feet away?" Andy asked.

Future Andy orbed in seconds later. "Hey, what's up?"

Future Chris also orbed in at that moment.

"You couldn't use the stairs?" Paige asked.

"Time saver. Can we make this quick? Wyatt shouldn't be left alone," Chris said.

"We need to come up with a plan for Wyatt. We need to find the demon that turns him and fast. We can't keep his future self trapped in that cage forever, and if he gets out, the kids are in danger. We can't wait. We have to find the answer now," Piper said.

"Yeah, I was just in the Underworld. I was trying to see if I could come up with some plausible threats powerful enough to turn someone like Wyatt, but so far nothing," Future Andy said.

"What if the demon doesn't actually turn him?" Paige asked.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Prue and I were talking about this last night. About what happened to her and how that could possibly be what happened to Wyatt," Paige said.

"Oh, I so don't like where you're going with this," Piper said. The idea of her son being tortured the way her sister was made her want to pull a Chris and go vanquish every demon she could find.

"Believe me, neither do I, but it's a plausible theory," Paige said. She hated it just as much as Piper did, but it was unfortunately possible.

"You still haven't told us what your theory is," Chris said.

"Okay, think about it. You're a little boy. Someone takes you from your family and holds you captive for several months, maybe torturing you. What does that do to you? What does it do to your state of mind?" Paige asked.

"You think it was the trauma that turned him," Andy realized.

"Is it so hard to believe?" she asked.

"Actually, it makes sense. If a demon had turned him, he probably would've turned right away, but he didn't. He didn't become what he is now for several years. If it was the trauma that turned him, it probably ate away at his soul every day until there was nothing left. Even if he couldn't remember, it was still a part of him. It still affected him," Future Andy said.

"Hold on a second. We're all here because he couldn't deal with in issue?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Henry, knock it off. You don't understand," Future Andy said.

"I know what it means to be tortured. I didn't turn evil," Henry said.

"He's got a point. Wyatt's used to demons, even now. He knows how they operate. I just don't see how a demon could change his morals that way. If anything, it would make him hate demons even more," Chris said.

"Unless, it wasn't a demon," Past Andy said.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"I've seen some messed up crap as a cop. From actual mortals. They can be just as cruel, sometimes more so," Past Andy said.

"He's right. I've seen it too. Kids would be brought into Social Services messed up as hell because of what they'd been through. It messes people up for life sometimes," Paige said.

"You think a mortal is responsible. That's impossible. No mortal could hurt Wyatt," Chris said.

"But maybe an Elder could," Future Andy said. He then noticed that everyone had turned to stare at him wide eyed. "We all know now that Gideon can't be trusted. His orbs are proof of that. Gideon was found dead on the exact day that Wyatt finally made it home. I thought it was because he tried to save Wyatt, but maybe I was wrong."

"So you think Gideon turns Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"I don't think that's his intention. Not even Gideon's that far off the rails. I think he wants to kill him," he said.

"But why?" Phoebe asked. It didn't make sense. Why would any Elder want Wyatt dead?

"Evil Wyatt keeps saying that it's all about power. What if he's not completely wrong? What if this started because of power and how much Wyatt holds?" Paige asked.

"But if Gideon just fears the power Wyatt has, why hasn't he tried to kill me too? Why didn't he in the future?" Chris wondered. He was Twice Blessed as well and he was even more powerful than Wyatt. If it was really about power, Gideon should've come after him too.

"Because he didn't know you existed. In the future, we didn't come back until after Gideon was dead and the damage was done to Wyatt," Future Andy explained.

"Okay, I think now that we changed that, we can safely assume that Chris is at risk now too," Phoebe said

Prue stiffened at the mention of her son being in danger.

"Mama," Baby Chris said before orbing out of Phoebe's arms and into his mother's.

Prue held him close. "It's okay, Baby. Mommy's okay."

"You know, this actually makes a lot of sense. It wasn't just the trauma of someone trying to kill him; it was _who_ tried to kill him. It was the fact that it was an Elder, someone he was supposed to be able to trust. That's what made Wyatt give up on good.

"I'm going to kill him," Piper growled.

"No, Piper, you can't. Not until we have proof," Phoebe said.

"You think I care about proof?" Piper asked angrily.

"Phoebe's right, Piper. We can't just go around killing Elder's on speculation. We need proof. And as much as it pains me to say this, we're going to need Leo's help for that," Future Andy said.

"Dad, are you serious. Leo's an idiot. He's not going to listen to anything we say," Chris said.

"We don't have a choice. Gideon trusts Leo. He's the only one he'll let his guard down with," Future Andy said.

Piper stood up and picked Wyatt up from his high chair. "Well, let's go talk to him."

Everyone got up and followed Piper out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone arrived in the attic to find Leo still frozen in spot and Wyatt glaring at them from inside the crystal cage. "Oh, goody, you're all here. Come to try to save me again?"

Chris stepped forward. "I will save you, Wyatt."

"I don't need saving, Chris," Wyatt retorted.

"Ignore him, son. Focus on the task at hand," Future Andy said.

Chris turned towards Leo. "Do I really have to unfreeze him? It's been so peaceful without him."

"Chris."

"Oh, fine," Chris said before raising his hands out and closing his eyes. A light flashed throughout the room, but then went away.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"Oh, I just put a shield up to prevent him from orbing out. The last thing we need is him going to warn Gideon," Chris said.

"If you could do that, why didn't you just do that in the first place instead of freezing him?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I wanted him to shut up. There's only so much arrogant, holier than thou crap a person can take," Chris said.

"Alright, unfreeze him, Chris," Future Andy said.

"If I have to," Chris said before throwing his hands up, unfreezing Leo instantly.

Leo looked around in confusion. "What the... What... Piper, did you freeze me?" It was the only thing that he could think of for it suddenly being day and for things and people around the room being different.

"No, Chris did," Piper said.

Leo turned to glare at Chris. "How dare you? I'm an Elder!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "That supposed to mean something to me. I've always hated Elders. Now I hate them even more."

"Leo, Chris froze you because you were about to do something that could've gotten our son killed or worse," Piper said.

"Let's take this outside. We don't need Wyatt hearing this," Future Andy said before leading the way out of the attic

"What are you talking about? I was just going to go talk to Gideon," Leo said.

"And that would've been a mistake. Gideon can't be trusted. He's a threat. He is _the_ threat. He is the reason that that sweet little boy in Piper's arms turns into that monster in the attic," Phoebe said.

"That's ridiculous. Gideon is an Elder. He wouldn't turn anyone evil," Leo said.

"Not intentionally, no, but that's what happens. We think he tries to kill him, but can't, so he keeps trying and trying for months. That's what turns him," Future Andy explained.

"That makes no sense either. Why would Gideon want to kill Wyatt?" Leo asked.

"Gideon probably thinks he's stopping Wyatt from turning by trying to kill him, but in reality, he's causing it," Paige said.

"No. I don't believe it," Leo denied. He didn't care what they said. Gideon would never do something like that. "You're all wrong and I'm going to prove it." He then went to orb out, but found that he couldn't.

Chris smirked. "Having trouble?"

Leo glared at him. "What did you do to me?"

"You didn't honestly think I was just going to let you orb out of here and warn Gideon, did you?" Chris asked.

"You little B-"

"Leo if you enjoy being able to walk, I suggest you not finish that sentence," Prue said darkly.

"You all actually let him do this to me? What is wrong with all of you?" Leo asked angrily.

"What is wrong with you? Are you really this dense? Your son grows up to be the future of all evil. You've seen that with your own eyes. And now you want to go warn the person that's responsible?" Paige asked in utter disbelief.

"He is not responsible!" Leo yelled.

"And what if you're wrong? What if Gideon is responsible and by warning him you just help him do it again and get away with it? Are you really willing to bet your son's life on us being the ones that are wrong?"

"And it's not just his life. It's millions of lives. The lives of almost every single member of this family, including your daughter's," Future Andy said.

"Dad!" Chris exclaimed. His father had just divulged more of their future. He wasn't supposed to do that. They had to keep quiet as much as they could about the future.

"It's a moot point now, Chris. If we succeed, all of it will change. And if he knows, maybe he'll finally see the truth," Future Andy said before turning back to Leo. "One wrong move and you're damning the whole world. You're damning this family. Your son will destroy us all. He killed most of this family when he was fourteen, including innocent children. The only ones to survive were Chris, Henry, and myself," Future Andy said. He decided not to even bother denying that Henry was indeed a Halliwell. He was sure the others had figured out that he was by now, especially since the spell that was used to find Wyatt.

Chris and Henry stared down at the floor sadly while the sisters and Past Andy all looked shocked and horrified.

"I'm only alive because of Chris," Future Andy continued. He searched the globe to find a whitelighter willing to heal me after Wyatt sent a darklighter after me. That of course was after he watched Prue die."

Prue gasped in horror and held the baby version of her son close. It wasn't the fact that she died that upset her the most. She'd already kinda figured that out from Chris' reaction to her when she first discovered who he was. No, what upset her the most was that he had to watch that. No child should ever have to see something like that. She couldn't let that happen this time. She couldn't let her baby see that. One way or another, she had to stop it.

"Both of Henry's parents were killed that day too. He was only nine," he said.

Paige instinctively placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. She felt him shake at first, but he calmed a little from her touch.

"We didn't even get to grieve. We didn't even have a minute to mourn what we'd lost because Wyatt didn't stop there. He recruited everyone that he could. He took every magical being that would join him and killed off the ones that wouldn't. That's why we worked with some demons in the future. That's why Chris may have made some questionable decisions her. Because it wasn't about Good versus Evil anymore. It was about us versus him."

"Oh my God," Piper cried as she held her little boy close. She knew it had been bad, but she never imagined that it would be that bad. She didn't understand it. How could someone so sweet and good turn into such a monster?

"So now it comes down to a choice. A choice you're going to have to make. What's it gonna be, Leo? Are you going to help us or are you going to sit back and watch as our future becomes your reality?"

Leo didn't know what to say. He wanted to believe that Andy was lying, but he knew he wasn't. No one could make stuff like that up. No one could fake the pain that Leo had seen in his eyes as well as Chris and Henry's. And honestly, they had no reason to make it up. What would they have to gain? It had to be true. As much as Leo didn't want to believe it, he knew he had to. He still had his doubts about their theory on Gideon, but it wasn't worth the risk if he was wrong. "Tell me what you need me to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and found Piper ferociously cleaning it. She'd been like this ever since Leo had left for Magic School to see if you couldn't expose or clear Gideon. "Piper, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? This place is a mess," Piper said as she continued to scrub the counter.

"Piper, you need to slow down. I know you're probably upset right now, but-"

"Upset? Why would I be upset? Just because my son grows up to be the Source of all Evil? Because he decided to kill off his family one by one? Now why would that make me upset?' Piper asked sarcastically.

"I get the gravity of the situation, I really do, but this this is not helping anything," Phoebe said.

Piper finally stopped and took a deep breath. "What am I supposed to do, Phoebe? I'm his mother. I should be able to protect him.

"You will, sweetie. We are going to stop it," Phoebe promised.

"But it shouldn't have happened in the first place. Not in anyone's future. God, who the hell is Gideon to decide that my baby's a threat? I was right. Nothing good comes from the freaking Elders!" Piper said angrily.

"I know you're upset, and not just because someone is after Wyatt, but because of _who_ is after him. We all trusted Gideon. We left Wyatt at Magic School many times because

we thought he would be safe there. It's hard to find out that someone you trusted could betray you in such a way," Phoebe said.

Piper laughed humorlessly. "And that's how Wyatt felt. Or will feel. That's how it happens. That's how Gideon does it. He betrays his trust. He tries to hurt him. Somebody who's supposed to be good. Somebody who's supposed to protect him."

"Look, Piper, I know things seem hopeless right now, but they're not. We will get through this It'll be different this time. Hell, it's already different. For one, we know what to expect. We even have a pretty good idea of who is responsible. We also have reinforcements. This house is filled with people willing and ready to protect Wyatt," Phoebe told her.

"What if it's not enough?" Piper asked. She was terrified of history repeating itself. Especially after what Future Andy had told them. She couldn't stop imagining what it must have been like. She didn't want to think about that happening again.

"It will be. We'll make it enough. Everyone is going to do their part. Future Andy and Chris are up in the attic keeping an eye on Evil Wyatt, Henry and our Andy are watching the boys in the living room, and Prue and Paige are in the basement getting ready for battle."

"What do you mean getting ready?" Piper wondered.

"Well, Prue hasn't used her powers intentionally for a very long time, so she wants to try to get a handle on that, and she also wants to make sure she can still fight good physically, so Paige is helping her with that. In the meantime, I've come to make potions. As many as I can with as much fire power as possible," Phoebe said to try to get her sister to see that things would be okay.

Piper nodded and grew a look of determination on her face. "I'll help. You get the vials and the ingredients."

Phoebe smiled and went to do as she was told.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Paige found herself hit the ground with Prue on top of her. They were sparring and well, Prue won. So much for being rusty.

Prue got off of Paige and smiled. "I guess I'm not as rusty as I thought."

"Yeah, rusty my ass," Paige said as she took Prue's offered hand and allowed the older woman to help her up. "Remind me not to piss you off."

Prue snorted. "Trust me, if I haven't killed Phoebe yet, you're safe."

Paige laughed. "Yeah, Phoebe and her 'free spirit'."

"Yeah, free spirit. More like a handful. You should've seen her as a teenager," Prue said.

"Actually, I have," Paige said.

Prue raised an eyebrow. "What'd you go to the past or something?"

"Or something. Phoebe had her high school reunion not too long ago. I went with her,"

"Oh, I can only imagine what those people had to say," Prue said as she did a few stretches.

"Oh, yeah, it wasn't pretty. There was this one woman there, I forget what her name was, but she particularly nasty. Anyway, because of some kind of spell backfire, Phoebe turned into her teenage self.

Prue stopped dead in her tracks. "Seriously."

"Oh, yeah. And because she had her powers, she cast a spell on her entire reunion. She and a couple old friends then stole a cop car," Paige said.

Prue's mouth dropped open in shock.

"it only got worse from there. The point is, I got a glimpse of what Phoebe was like in high school. Although, I really have no room to talk," Paige said. She'd pretty much been a hellion in high school too.

"Oh, were you a 'free spirit' too?" Prue asked.

"You could say that. I pretty much lived in detention and cigarettes and booze were my friends," Paige said.

Prue shook her head. "I can just imagine two of you growing up. You and Phoebe would've driven me up the wall."

"Probably. So maybe it's a good thing I was adopted," Paige said jokingly.

"No, it's not," Prue said seriously. Needless to say, she was still really pissed at her mother and grandmother.

"This really irks you, doesn't it?' Paige asked in disbelief. She didn't understand why Prue was so upset. Piper and Phoebe hadn't been this upset when they found out about her and what their mother had done. Sure, Piper had been pretty upset, but that had more to do with Prue being gone than anything else.

"No, it doesn't irk me. It pisses me off! Look, family means everything to me, okay? Everything. I thought it meant the same to Mom and Grams, but apparently not. Not if they and Sam could just give you away without a care in the world," Prue said.

"I don't think it was like that. I met both our mother and Sam. They both told the same story. They were worried about what would happen if the Elders found out. They afraid that our powers would be taken away or something," Paige said.

"Well, I lived most of my life without these powers, and at this point, I wouldn't miss them too much. I would've much rathered growing up with my sister than getting powers that would nearly get me killed many times," Prue said.

Paige smiled warmly. She was touched that her sister wanted to know her that badly. "Thanks. Anyway, time to practice powers."

Prue sighed and nodded. "I have a feeling this isn't going to go well. I haven't used my powers in three years."

"Okay, try something easy, like that pencil on the table," Paige suggested.

Prue stretched her hand out and motioned for it. Nothing happened. "Damn it. Okay, get me angry. My trigger is anger."

"Anger, huh? Okay, let me think," Paige said. Her first thought was the Mom and Grams thing, but she wanted to avoid that subject for a while if she could. "Ooh, I got it. Phoebe and Piper said you hated him as much as me."

"Hated who?" Prue asked.

"Phoebe married Cole," Paige said.

Things suddenly went flying all over the place.

Paige smiled. "Very nice."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Leo Had been following Gideon around for hours under his invisibility ray. So far he hadn't done anything suspicious. He spoke to a few students and then went to his office to do paperwork.

Leo was about ready to call it all quits when a knock was at the door. it was opened and then Sigmund stepped inside. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Sigmund, come in. Close the door." Gideon said.

Sigmund walked further into the room and then shut the door behind him. "Is this about the plan?"

Leo immediately started paying attention.

"Yes. We're going to have to move up our timetable. It appears that the Wyatt from Chris' future is here in the past. We can't allow him to roam around like that," Gideon said.

"Couldn't we just send him back?" Sigmund asked.

Gideon shook his head. "That's too risky. He could just find a way to come back. Besides, this presents us with a wonderful opportunity. The sisters will be distracted with Future Wyatt. It'll be that much easier for us to prevail. All I have to do is convince the sisters to leave Wyatt here at Magic School while they go off to stop his future self. Then we will be able to sacrifice him. That will take care of the future him as well."

Leo felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. It was all true. Gideon was trying to kill Wyatt. His own mentor was trying to kill his son. He was going to do something that would cause his little boy to grow up to be the murderer that Andy described. Leo couldn't let that happen. He _wouldn't _let that happen. One way or another, he would stop it. Even if he had to kill Gideon himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chris walked into the kitchen and found two of his aunts hard at work making potions. "Hey."

"Hey. Everything good up there with Evil Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, so far. I have my most powerful shield on him for extra containment, but it won't last forever. We need to figure this out quickly," Chris said.

"Leo's still at Magic School. I wish he'd hurry his ass up!" Piper said. The last part was yelled towards the ceiling.

"Sweetie, calm down. Everything will be okay. We've got the strongest witches in world here. When the time comes, we'll be ready?"

"Yeah, as long as Prue manages to get her powers working," Piper said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that. I just peeked into the basement. Paige managed to get her riled up enough that things went flying all over the place. By the way, Phoebe, you may wanna start running now," Chris said.

"Why? What did I do?" Phoebe asked. She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything recently that would cause her oldest sister to be pissed at her. They hadn't had time for her to do anything.

"The topic of the conversation was your marriage," Chris said with a smirk on his face.

Phoebe was confused at first, but soon her eyes widened as she realized the implication of that. "Um, okay, Piper, you can take things from here, right? And I'm sure you can handle the Gideon situation too. With the Power of Three plus Chris, you can't go wrong. Now, I would love to help, I really would, but I have to flee the country."

Piper laughed. "Pheebs, you could leave the planet and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be far enough."

"Yeah, and she won't be too pleased about you running either. Believe me, I know," Chris said grimacing.

"What did you do?" Piper asked her nephew.

"I'll tell you, but if you can, make sure you warn me not to do it again. It really is a lesson I'd prefer not to learn the hard way again. Okay, so when I was twelve, I got grounded for something, I don't even remember what, but I decided that I wasn't going to stay grounded, so I orbed out of my room and went out with my friends," Chris explained.

"You see, I knew that was a realistic fear! I told you guys that having a kid with orbing power would be hell when it came to grounding, but you all said I was being overdramatic. Well, apparently not," Piper said.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I never ever tried that again," Chris told her.

"It ended that bad for you, huh?" Piper asked smiling. It looked like Prue got even more strict and stern in the future.

"Worse. Mom had Dad sense me and then dragged me away from my friends by the ear. Oh, and we were in public! It was awful," Chris said. Just thinking about that memory sent shivers down his spine.

Soon they all heard the basement door open. Phoebe looked at her watch. "Wow, look at the time. I'm late for... something," she said as raced towards the back door.

"Freeze!" Prue said as she entered the room.

Phoebe stopped dead in her tracks and gulped. She turned around and smiled at Prue sweetly. "Prue, wow, you sure got in here quick."

"Hmm. Going somewhere?" Prue asked.

"Um, yeah, I have to... I have to..."

"Tell me all about your marriage to the Source of all Evil?" Prue asked. Paige had filled her in on everything regarding Cole, including the fact that he turned into the Source and tried to kill their sister multiple times. Needless to say, she was more than a little irritated with her sister.

Phoebe turned to Paige and glared a little. "So you two have been bonding, huh?"

Paige smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, Prue, it's not what you think," Phoebe started.

"So you didn't marry the Source of all Evil?" Prue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but I didn't know he was the Source when I married him," Phoebe said.

"Why would you even agree to marry him, Phoebe? I mean, come on. That's witch craft 101. You don't marry demons," Prue lectured. Dating Cole was one thing. She hated it, but she could live with it. Marriage was a whole different ballgame.

"He wasn't a demon! I vanquished the demon," Phoebe told her.

"No, you didn't. He was born a demon, Phoebe. That doesn't just go away with a little potion. Stripping a demon's powers doesn't make him any less of a demon," Prue said.

"She's got a point. When Bianca stripped my powers I was still a witch. I could still cast spells," Chris said.

Phoebe glared at him. "You really wanna talk about Bianca, the Phoenix you were engaged to?"

Prue wiped her head around to look at her future son. She knew what a phoenix was. "What?"

In that moment, Chris looked like a little boy who was about to get scolded. "Uh..."

Phoebe snickered. "Don't mess with Aunt Phoebe."

"A freaking Phoenix! Are you kidding me?" Prue asked as she advanced on her son. It was hard enough for her to think of her baby boy getting married, but to an evil witch? No way in hell!

Chris instinctively took a step back. "Um, I think I hear Henry calling. I'm gonna go check on him," he said before racing out of the room.

"Don't think this is over!" Prue called after him.

Paige leaned into Piper's ear. "This is more entertaining than the movies."

"I doubt you'll think so when it's you," Piper said. She knew it was only a matter of time before Paige found herself on the receiving end of one of Prue's lectures. It was just bound to happen.

"Now as I was saying, demons and witches, they don't mix. And neither do witches and assassins!" Prue said. She yelled the last part loudly for Chris' benefit.

"Okay, I get. I learned my lesson the hard way. Don't worry, I don't intend to marry anymore demons," Phoebe promised.

"Well, I'll be here to stick my foot up your ass just in case you think about it," Prue said.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Prue," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Anything else I should know about?" Prue asked her sisters.

Piper and Paige shook their heads.

"Paige took the Book of Shadows to work and used spells for personal gain," Phoebe piped up.

Prue turned and gaped at her youngest sister.

Paige glared at Phoebe. "What the hell?"

"You started it with the Cole talk," Phoebe said.

"Okay, I had known I was a witch for like a week. No one had explained the whole personal gain thing to me," Paige defended.

"Okay, how about we table this. It all happened years ago anyway," Piper said.

Prue smirked. "Always the peacekeeper, huh, Piper?"

Paige burst out laughing. "Peacekeeper? Her?"

Just then orbs filled the room. Leo materialized seconds later.

"Well, it's about time. Have you been at Magic School this whole time?" Piper asked.

"No, I just needed some time before to myself after what I found out," Leo said. He ended up going to an abandoned building and tearing it apart in his anger. It was the only thing he could do to stop himself from going straight back to Gideon and tearing him limb from limb.

"So does that mean..."

Leo nodded. "It's all true. At this very moment, Gideon is plotting to kill Wyatt."


	18. Chapter 18

Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting around the living room. They were trying to figure out what to do next about Gideon. "So we're sure then? It is Gideon?" Chris asked.

Leo nodded. "I heard it straight from the horse's mouth. I heard them plotting. Their plan is for us to be so distracted with Evil Wyatt that we forget about the safety of his younger self. He plans to convince us to bring him to Magic School."

"Well, that's obviously not going to happen," Phoebe said.

"But they won't stop trying. We have to stop them and fast," Piper said.

"Sigmund's not really a big problem. Yes, he's involved, but he only does what Gideon says. He's a follower most of the time. Once Gideon isn't around to tell him what to do, he'll back off," Leo said.

"We'll make sure he does. I think we need to make an example out of Gideon. We'll make sure that every magical creature in existence knows that coming after a Charmed One's child will result in their death every single time," Paige said.

"It's not that simple though."Gideon is an Elder. A fallen Elder maybe, but an Elder just the same," Past Andy said.

"Yeah, what about that? How did the other Elders not notice that he had fallen?" Prue asked.

"Because it's not that common in this time period. In fact, I don't think it has ever happened before. Chris and I only noticed because it happened a lot more frequently in our future," Future Andy explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I've never heard of a fallen Elder before," Leo said.

"But even if he is a fallen Elder, if we kill him, the Elders will not be happy," Past Andy said.

"I don't give a damn about how the freaking Elders feel!" Piper said angrily.

"Piper, you don't understand what he's saying. Killing an Elder is a serious offense. Anyone who does it will instantly have their soul recycled," Leo said seriously.

"You mean killed?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Having said that, I'm willing to take the risk," Leo said. This was his son they were talking about. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him.

"Well, I'm not," Chris said, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm not going to risk any of you losing your lives for this. That's why it's going to me that stops Gideon."

"Like hell! I'm not going to let you risk your life any more than you're willing to risk ours," Prue said firmly. There was no way in hell she was going to let her son risk his life like that.

"Mom, it's the only way. I'm the only one powerful enough to do this that is expendable," Chris said.

"Like hell you are! You are not expendable. Never!" Prue said.

"Yes, I am! At least compared to the rest of you. If you die, that's it. There is no do over. For me it's different. I'm not from this time. If something happens to be because I changed the future, it can be fixed. It will be as soon as Wyatt is saved. The entire timeline will change. What happens to me won't happen to him," Chris said as he glanced over at the baby version of him currently with Wyatt in his playpen.

"He's right," Future Andy said.

Prue whipped her head around and glared at her future husband. "How can you say that? He's your son! How can you support an idea that could get him killed?"

"Because I know what in store for that baby if he doesn't!" Future Andy said as pointed to Baby Chris. That's what none of you seem to understand. You have no idea how bad it was. How bad it will be if we don't succeed here. Don't you see that that's what we're trying to prevent here?"

"There has to be another way," Prue said. She was still unwilling to accept the fact that the only way to save the future was to possibly sacrifice her baby boy.

"There isn't. The Elders can't be trusted to deal with Gideon. For all we know, half of them agree with him," Chris said. He didn't trust any Elder. In the future, the all either ended up dead because of their own stupidity or they jumped ship and joined Wyatt. "The only way to stop Gideon and ensure Wyatt's safety is to handle it ourselves.

"We could just send them back. After Gideon is dealt with, we'll just send Andy, Chris, and Henry immediately back to the future before the Elders can do anything," Phoebe suggested.

"Honestly, that would be for the best anyway. The longer we're here, the more damage we do," Future Andy said.

"I still don't like it," Prue said. This was dangerous. Very dangerous. It could end up getting her son killed.

"I know, but we don't have a choice here. Andy and Chris are right. The only way to really protect Chris is to make sure that the future he came from doesn't happen," Phoebe said.

Prue sighed and looked down for a minute. She didn't like this, not one bit. She felt like she was placing her own child in danger here and she hated that. But what choice did she really have? If she didn't do this, he would grow up with pain that no one should even have to imagine. She couldn't let that happen. "Okay. What's the plan?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, everyone was getting ready for the final showdown with Gideon. Paige stood in the doorway of the conservatory and watched as Henry and Phoebe were working on a spell to send him, Chris, and Andy back to the future.

After a few minutes, Paige heard someone come up behind her. It was Future Andy. "Hey. You okay?" he asked.

"I'm better than Prue or Piper right now," Paige said. Her too oldest sisters were freaking out and rightfully so. Their children were in serious danger. It made sense for them to be so upset. She knew she would be if she were them.

"Yeah, neither one of the does well when their children are in trouble," Andy said.

"Speaking of children and their mothers, who's his," Paige asked as she looked at Henry. She tried not to ask the question, especially knowing he'd be gone soon, but she had to. She needed to know that he was hers.

"You already know the answer to that," Andy said. He decided not to try to hide it. Paige already knew. A part of her knew it the moment she saw him.

Paige turned to face him. "So it's true. He's mine."

Andy nodded.

Paige looked back at her future son. "I knew it. I felt it when he got here. I saw him lying there hurt and it felt like someone had stabbed me."

"You're his mother. You have a connection to him. The strongest one that exists. It can't be broken by anything," Andy said.

"Not even death? God, I can't even imagine what it must have been like for him to lose me," Paige said.

"No, you can't and I don't want you to try. That's why I never wanted any of you to know how bad it truly was. You didn't need that in your heads. The only reason I finally told you what I did is because I needed Leo to get his head out of his ass," Andy said a bit bitterly.

"Wow, you all really hate Leo, don't you?" Paige asked. She couldn't really blame them though. More than once in the last few days, she'd found herself wanting to deck the Elder.

Andy sighed. "He's given us good reason to. I won't tell you what he did or didn't do because it hasn't happened yet and I don't want it to influence your opinion of him, but let's just say that what you've seen and heard in the last couple of days is nothing compared to what we've seen of him."

"Well, maybe that will all change too," Paige said optimistically.

"I think it might," Andy admitted. He'd already seen Leo start to wise up a little. He'd finally accepted the truth about Wyatt and was doing what he had to do to keep him safe. "I'm gonna go see what the others are up to," he said before walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so these will mimic my power to blow things up," Piper said as she, Prue, and Chris stood in the kitchen. Piper was showing Chris the potions she'd made to help with Gideon.

Chris smirked. "I won't need those."

Prue narrowed her eyes. "Don't get cocky."

"He's his mother's son. How can he not?" Piper asked.

"I resent that. I am not cocky. I was never cocky. I was just determined," Prue said.

Piper rolled her eye at her sister and then turned to her nephew. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done here. Thank you for coming here to save my baby. I know you didn't really do it for him, but I'm still grateful."

"I did it for everybody, including him. He was my best friend. We grew up as brothers. That's why the betrayal was so great. And that's why I'm going to make sure Gideon pays for the hell his actions will unleash on us," Chris said menacingly. He hated Gideon right now more than he'd ever hated anyone. More than he hated the monster Wyatt grew up to be. He would not rest until Gideon was out of all their lives for good.

Soon everyone came into the room. "Okay, I think we're ready," Phoebe said.

"Are you guys ready?" Paige asked Prue and Piper.

"As ready as we're ever going to be," Prue said.

Piper looked at Leo. "You're on."

Leo turned to Chris. "Make sure you're ready. Gideon isn't one to be trifled with," he said before orbing out.

"Now what?" Henry asked.

"Now we wait."


	19. Chapter 19

Leo orbed into the library at Magic School. Gideon was there looking at a book.

"Leo! So good to see you. How are you?" Gideon asked

It took everything Leo had not to attack the man on the spot. He wanted nothing more than to ring Gideon's neck for what he was planning to do. "Not so good actually. I'm sure you've heard about our little problem by now."

"Ah, yes. The Wyatt from Chris' future. He's still missing I presume?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah. The sisters have figured out a way to locate him, but we're worried it's a trap. What if we go after him and he comes after his younger self?" Leo asked, making sure to sound as concerned as possible.

Gideon was downright giddy inside. He would have no problem convincing Leo now. "Yes, that would be quite disastrous. Say, why don't you bring Wyatt here? He can stay in the nursery.

"Yeah, I considered that, but we're worried that adult Wyatt will be able to get into Magic School. He can orb after all," Leo said.

"Yes, but I will be here, as will all the other teachers," Gideon reasoned.

"Yeah, but Piper doesn't want to take that risk, and after seeing Future Wyatt in action, I can't blame her. The only one able to even closely match Wyatt's power was Chris, and he needs to come with us in case it's not a trap. We thought about taking him Up There, but it's the same problem. Wyatt can orb. He can get up there whenever he wants. So we came up with a plan to protect the manor from evil forces getting into the Manor," Leo explained.

"Leo, you ought to know better than that. There's no such spell," Gideon said.

"No, it's not a spell, it's Chris. He has a shield that can keep magic away. It's like protective bubble wrap. He can make it so that the area around Wyatt, in this case the manor, is incapable of allowing magic through," Leo said.

"So does that mean that Wyatt would be unable to use magic?" Gideon asked. The wheels were already working in his head. That would be perfect. He could eliminate Wyatt with no problems whatsoever. The boy would be unable to defend himself.

"No, it's not exactly magic proofed. Once inside the barrier, magic can be used. That's another problem. The shield can't stop Wyatt from walking through the front door. That's where you come in. We were hoping that you'd be willing to stay at the Manor with Wyatt. We'd do it here, but Chris says the school is too big. He says he'd still be able to put up the shield, but that it wouldn't be strong enough," Leo explained.

"I would be more than happy to stay with Wyatt," Gideon said. This hadn't been exactly what he had in mind, but it would certainly work.

Leo put on a fake smile. "Great. I knew I could count on you. Let's go."

With that they both orbed out of Magic School and materialized right outside the Manor. Leo then led the way inside and into the conservatory.

Gideon looked around and saw that young Wyatt was playing on the floor. Piper was standing nearby. "Hello, Piper.

Piper plastered a smile on her face. "Hi, Gideon. I take it you're gonna watch Wyatt for us?"

"Of course. It's my pleasure to help," Gideon said.

"Where is everyone?" Leo asked in fake curiosity.

"In the kitchen getting the potions and everything together. Leo, are you sure it's a good idea to leave Wyatt here like this?" Piper asked, playing the concerned mother card. She knew that would drive things home for Gideon.

"Of course, Piper. Chris put up the shield and Gideon's here for reinforcements," Leo said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Gideon won't let anything happen to Wyatt. Right Gideon?" Piper asked.

"Of course not," Gideon lied.

"We better go," Leo said.

"Right. Let's get this over with. I want get back to him as soon as possible," Piper said.

"Come on, we'll all leave through the back," Leo said before leading the way towards the kitchen.

Gideon just stood there until he heard the door close. He then quickly went into the kitchen to make sure they were all gone. When he saw that they were he went back over to Wyatt. He picked up a knife that had been laying on the table and took a step towards the boy. "It is nothing personal, my boy."

Gideon went to stab Wyatt, but before he could, the small boy morphed into the tall, slender form of Chris and he grabbed Gideon's wrist, shocking him to the core.

"I beg to differ. It's very personal," Chris said in a menacing tone before throwing Gideon across the room with telekinesis.

Gideon pulled himself up and looked at Chris in shock. "Chris?"

Chris smirked. "Did I forget to mention that one of my powers is glamouring? Wyatt was out of this house long before you got here."

"Chris, please try to understand. I am only trying to help you save the future," Gideon tried to reason.

Chris lifted Gideon up into the air. "You think you're going to save the future? You're the reason it needs saving," he said before once again sending the Elder flying.

Gideon groaned in pain before getting up again. "You're wrong. You came to stop a demon, but don't you understand that there was no demon? He turned because he the power. Too much power corrupts."

"Is that a fact? Then how come it hasn't corrupted me? My power is stronger than Wyatt's, but it hasn't corrupted me. Wyatt's power didn't corrupt him, you did. You tortured him until his faith in everything good was taken from," Chris said before throwing him again.

Gideon got up once more. This time he was angry. He immediately sent a lightning bolt at Chris.

Chris produced a shield which repelled the lightening and sent it right back at Gideon.

Gideon convulsed in pain before being sent to the ground.

Chris stood over Gideon menacingly. "You took everything from me. My childhood, my family. You destroyed my life. Now I'm going to end yours," he said before putting his hand up in a choke like fashion, much like Wyatt had done to him when he went back to the future with Gideon.

Gideon gasped for air and grabbed his throat as if he was trying to pull something off of him. He then tried to orb away, but it didn't work. Apparently Leo hadn't been lying about the magical bubble wrap. "Gideon, if you can hear me, listens up. Your days were numbered the day you decided to go after my cousin. I am my mother's son. I protect what's mine."

"You will regret this one day," Gideon choked out.

Chris shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't be my first regret. Goodbye, Gideon," Chris said before blowing Gideon up. Unlike with Piper's power, his was strong enough to kill an Elder.

Gideon screamed in pain before turning to ash.

Chris immediately took his shield on magic down and orbed up to the attic. He got there just in time to see Evil Wyatt fade away like he was never there. Chris breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. He'd done it. He'd saved his future and hopefully his family. He could hardly believe it, but it was finally over.


	20. Chapter 20

After finally getting over the shock of what had just happened, Chris called everyone back. They all returned immediately. "Is it done?" Phoebe asked.

Chris grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah. It's over. It's finally over."

"Wait, where's future Wyatt?" Piper asked slightly worried.

"It's okay, Piper. When Chris stopped Gideon, he stopped Wyatt from becoming the young man we saw. That Wyatt ceased to exist," Leo explained.

"Wait, but then wouldn't Chris, Henry and Andy cease to exist too?" Phoebe asked.

"No, because they were a fundamental part of saving Wyatt. They can't disappear because if they did they wouldn't have saved Wyatt in the first place," Leo explained as if it made complete sense.

All four sisters stared at him blankly.

"No, they wouldn't cease to exist," Leo said simply.

They all nodded.

"Okay, I have to go talk to the other Elders now. They're going to want an explanation about Gideon. It would be best if Chris, Andy, and Henry are gone when I get back. There's a good chance that the other Elders are going to want to recycle Chris' soul," Leo said.

"What about Baby Chris? Could they come after him?" Paige asked.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. If something were going to happen as a result of my actions tonight, I think I would've vanished or at least gone transparent by now," Chris said.

"Oh, there's that time travel stuff again," Phoebe said.

"In fact, my memories are already starting to change. Dad?" Chris asked.

Future Andy nodded, indicating that his were as well.

"Oh, are we alive this time? Are we rich?" Paige asked.

"Don't answer that. Are you crazy? The last thing we need right now is to ruin the future we just created," Prue lectured Paige.

"So he learns that crap from you? Thanks a lot, Prue. Do you know how many times I've heard the phrase 'future consequences' in the last year?" Piper asked.

Prue smiled sweetly.

"Well, I better get going," Leo said before turning to Chris. "Look, I know I haven't made things easy for you since you've been here and for that I'm sorry, but I want to thank you for everything you did. Thank you for saving my son."

Chris nodded.

Leo looked at Piper and Wyatt for a minute and then orbed out.

"Alright, we better get you guys out of here quickly," Phoebe said, referring to all the future people.

Prue handed Baby Chris over to her husband and then approached Future Chris. She immediately enveloped him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to get to know you more in the future."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you," Chris said as he held her close.

"I love you too," Prue said before pulling away. She then pointed her finger at him sternly. "You stay away from Phoenixes."

"But, Mom-"

"No, don't 'but, Mom' me. I'll be damned if my son's going to be involved the enemy," Prue said sternly.

Future Andy laughed. "I told you if we changed things Bianca and you probably wouldn't be happening. Not with her alive."

Prue glared at the future version of her husband. "And you. I can't believe you allowed that."

"Hey, he's just as stubborn as you. Nothing was gonna stop him. Well, except maybe you," Future Andy said.

"Oh, and I will be. It's so not happening," Prue said firmly.

Chris went to open his mouth, but soon felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Son, sometimes it's best to know when to quit. You can fight with her future self about it."

Past Andy came over soon and gave his son a hug goodbye. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper did as well. "Thank you for everything you've done. I am proud to have you as a nephew," Piper told him.

Chris smiled and nodded.

Paige went over to Henry. "Was I a good Mom?"

If Henry was surprised that Paige knew she was his mother, he didn't show it. "You were awesome."

Paige hugged him for a minute and then stepped away.

"Okay, People, let's get this over with before it's too late," Piper said.

All four sisters stood together and started chanting the spell Phoebe and Henry had come up with. Within seconds, Chris, Andy, and Henry were swept away in white lights.

Prue looked at the spot they'd disappeared from longingly. It had only been a minute, but she already missed Chris.

Phoebe put an arm around her older sister. "You raised a great kid, sis."

The others nodded in agreement. "Alright, come on, let's go down stairs," Piper said before leading the way. The others followed closely.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A couple hours later, the sisters plus Andy were sitting around the living room. Prue looked emotionally spent.

"You okay, Prue? Piper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it's just been a pretty rough couple of days," Prue said.

Piper snorted. "You're telling me."

"I can't believe I'm actually back here. For a while, I wasn't sure that would ever happen again," Prue said. She'd been running on pure adrenaline before, so it had really just sunk in that she was home with her family.

"Yeah, be grateful that we're too tired to bitch at you about that. You should've come home long before now," Phoebe said.

"I was scared. It's not easy for me to admit, but I was. For years I thought that no demon could ever beat me. Then I met the one demon that could and he nearly destroyed me. I didn't how to deal with that. I was so afraid of ending up back there or having one you end up there. I couldn't let that happen," Prue explained.

"Prue, we're family. We would've worked it out together," Piper said.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how. Protecting you guys from seemed like the better option. But don't worry; I don't plan on letting anything like that ever happen again. If I've learned anything in these last couple of days it's that I can't run from who and what I am," Prue said. She would never make that mistake again. She was going to fight to get over what happened to her and become stronger for it.

"Yeah, Lord knows I've tried enough times," Piper commented.

Just then Leo orbed in.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Piper asked.

"Well, the Elders weren't exactly happy about Gideon and they did want to recycle Chris' soul, but I guess Chris was already gone by then because they couldn't find him," Leo explained.

Piper smirked in satisfaction. She did love one upping the Elders.

"What about Little Chris? Are they going to come after him?" Prue asked concerned.

"No, but they did say they'll be keeping a close eye on him. Wyatt too. Actually, in that regard I have some good news. The Elders are worried about them possibly being corrupted because of the other future and have decided they need more guidance," Leo said.

"How is that good news? I don't want another whitelighter around. No offense to the whitelighters currently in the room," Piper said.

"You're not getting another whitelighter. More like an Elder," Leo said smiling.

"Huh?" they all asked at once.

"The other Elders have decided that under the circumstances, it's best that I remain here. Permanently."

"Wait, you're staying? For good?" Piper asked hopefully.

Leo nodded. "I'll probably have to leave more often than when I was a whitelighter, but... Umph!" he said as Piper launched herself at him.

"So everything's back to normal now?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, as normal as they can get in this family," Piper said as she let go of Leo.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm wiped. I think I'm going to go check on Chris and hit the hay.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and headed for the stairs. They all knew that they were sure to have some rough times in the future, especially with two very powerful magical children in the house, but they were together and they were a family. That was all that mattered.

THE END


End file.
